Slaughter
by completetherainbow
Summary: When the crew picked up Khan, they also picked up his companion. AN: This is a Harry Potter/StarTrek/Doom crossover. It sounds weird, but it actually works. It's also SLASH! Don't like? Don't read. It will be very graphing and bloody.
1. Chapter 1

Jim crouched behind the barrier with Uhura and Spock. He watched as Hamilton took out more Klingons. There was movement to his left, and he could feel slight surprise course through him. Another person, covered head to toe, was fighting the Klingons. But while Harrison was big and bulky, this other person was thin and lithe. But still, just as deadly. They made no mistake as they pulled out two large, angry looking, knives and used them against the on the oncoming, and huge, Klingons. Then, the person would walk away from the dead bodies as if they were flies and move on to the next.

When the last Klingon was down, Harrison stormed up to the small group. He glared down at Jim. Jim glared back.

"How many," Harrison demanded. All he received was blank stared in return. "How many missiles?" He shouted, pulling his gun up to aim at Uhura. His companion started forward, knives at the ready.

Jim responded, wearily, "Seventy-two."

Glancing at the other person, Harrison threw his gun down, "We surrender."

The other person, however, didn't move.

Spock glanced at his captain, before picking up his gun, and holding it at the masked person. The person still did not move. Harrison looked to his companion.

"I said, 'we surrender'." He emphasized it, motioning to the knives.

The other person immediately dropped their knives.

Kirk looked between the two, before standing and placing Hamilton under arrest. He turned to the other person, most likely an accomplice, and did the same. Both fugitives nodded. He then turned to Harrison and threw a punch. It did nothing. So he threw another. And another. And another, then he kneed him. But nothing was phasing him.

It wasn't until Uhura had shouted at him that he finally stopped his attempt at hurting Harrison. He noticed the companion did nothing to try and stop him.

)page break(

When they reached the Enterprise, there was a group of security waiting for them, and they surrounded the two prisoners. Crew members would stop to stare at them, one walking like he had every right to be there and the other looking like they were ready to pull out another knife and slash the head off of someone.

When they reached the brig, security searched Harrison for more concealed weapons, before opening the shield so he may walk in. Harrison glanced to his companion, nodded, and stepped forward. He quickly turned to face them, and as the force field shimmered back into place, he braced himself against the shield to watch the other person.

The first thing they did was remove the face covering. Jim had no clue what he was expecting, but what was revealed was not it. Bright, beautiful, green eyes jumped from the pale face. Black hair that either had a mind of its own, or had hat hair, inked its way everywhere. A strong jaw line, and cupids bow mouth, Jim was in lust. The man was about 5'9, so he wasn't tall. But he was lithe. You could see the muscles through the skin tight black shirt he wore. He was built for speed, and judging by what he did on Kronos, that is what he was good at.

"In to the cell," a security officer said, motioning to the now open brig cell.

But, the man just stood there. He wasn't looking at anyone, but Harrison. The security officer, said the words again, but again, they fell on deaf ears. The security officer attempted to manually move him. The man reacted like lightning. He grabbed the man's arm, twisted it around, and then swept him off his feet, landing him on his back. The other security officers moved forward, when they hear Harrison shout.

"Stand down, Slaughter!" He shouted through the shield.

Immediately, the man, Slaughter, stopped moving. He looked back at Harrison, who was watching with a critical eye.

"Now, go into the cell." Harrison ordered. Slaughter walked into the cell without complaint or hesitation.

Jim closed his eyes briefly, before ordering Bones to the brig.

)page break(

When McCoy walked onto the brig, the first thing he noticed was one of the security officers was cradling his arm. He rolled his eyes. Damn security officers, they were always getting hurt because they weren't careful. He ignored the injured officer in favor of walking up to Jim.

"He didn't even flinch when I kneed him in the gut," Jim finished his tale of what happened on Kronos.

He turned to the prisoner, "Hold out your arm," he ordered. He maneuvered the hole to an easier access point. Harrison eyed him, before pulling up his shirt sleeve and holding out his arm. "I'm taking a sample of your blood." Bones angled the hypo collector and proceeded to fill it with blood.

Harrison was watching the first officer, who was standing next to Slaughters cell. Slaughter had yet to move from the position he started in. He was sitting, staring at the opposite wall, not moving, perhaps blinking. He could see the questions forming on the ever empty face.

"He only listens to alphas," Harrison said to the Vulcan, who looked back at him. "He won't listen to anyone but an alpha. Another one of Star Fleets finer moments." He drawled, retracting his arm.

Jim quirked an eyebrow. What in the hell did he mean by that? He looked back over to Slaughter. He was an absolutely breathtaking man. Even if Jim didn't normally go for men, he had to admit, he would for this one.

Jim heard a sharp intake of breath, and turned to see Bones staring at Slaughter with wide eyes.

"Bones," Jim said, reaching out to his friends shoulder.

Bones started to the cell, his pace quick, his hands dropping the tricorder and tube of blood. "Open this brig," he shouted over his shoulder.

The brig was opened immediately. Bones ran in and knelt in front of the man. The man didn't even notice him. Bones looked up at him like he had found his last hope. He reached up, gently, and cupped the man's face. The man took no notice. He simply kept staring at the wall.

"Harry?" Bones whispered, looking for recognition in the man's perfect green eyes. "Harry, please." He looked on the verge of tears. "Harry Potter!" He shouted, attempting to get a reaction out of him.

But, Harry just sat there.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You know," he heard Harry whisper, "my friends used to tell me, 'you can't spell Slaughter without _laughter_. And, Potter, you have the loudest laughter of all'."_

_He quirked an eyebrow to Harry, "Why did they say that?"_

_Harry looked back with a serious face, "Because of what I did to the Dark Lord…." _

)page break(

Bones stayed kneeling in front of Slaughter, his face searching the green eyes for signs of life. But there was nothing. None of the life that Bones knew to be there. None of the vivacious, warm, heart wrenching life was there. It was… blank.

"I told you," Harrison said, tilting his head, "he only answers to alphas. You're not an alpha, he won't answer."

Spock turned to him, his eyebrow lifted. "What does that mean, exactly?"

Harrison rolled his eyes, "Star Fleet found him, some odd years ago. They are dripping his brain stem with a controlling solution. Unfortunately, the solution has a side effect. He is only able to listen to alphas. Meaning people who are naturally able to dominate him." He looked Bones up and down, "Something tells me you're not able to."

Bones fell back on his haunches, his hand falling into his lap. If he needed to become an alpha again, it would mean succumbing to being Reaper. Someone he had hoped would be completely behind him. He looked to Harrison, who smirked slightly at him, before turning back to Harry.

His Harry. The man whom he had searched for since that…. No, he shouldn't think of that now. He shouldn't think of the way Harry had protected him. Given him chance to escape. Helped him, by distracting the people who were after them. Harry had loved him, made love to him, and saved him in more ways than one. He loved Harry.

He stood slightly, bending over Harry, to look at the back of Harry's neck. There was a small dot at the base of his neck. That must be where they were applying the controlling solution. If they had been giving him a steady dose of it since they had captured him…. It was no wonder he had reverted back to a more primal instinct to only follow the orders of an alpha.

Reaper was his true alpha. He kneeled down before Harry again, looking at his beautiful face. He could feel both Spock and Jim staring at him, wondering what he was going to and probably how he knew Harry.

Bones turned to the two men, "Listen, something is about to happen, and I need you guys to trust me, please."

Jim glanced at Spock, "Bones, just… how do you know Harry or Slaughter or whatever his name is? And, what kind of a name is Slaughter, anyway?"

Spock did not take his eyes away from Bones when he replied, "You saw how easily he was able to neutralize the Klingons, Captain."

"I've known Harry," Bones said over Jims attempt at a retort, "for many years. Since before I became a doctor." He looked back to Harry, "And right now, fugitive or not, he needs me. Well… a version of me that I've kept hidden for years." He sighed, "This is a part of me that is different than anything you've ever seen, Jim. And I'm gonna need you to trust me, without question." He noticed when he looked back up, that he had Harrison's complete attention as well. "Can you guys do this?"

Jim knew Bones. At least he liked to think he did. It was hard, sometimes, when Bones would lose focus on what people were saying. He would stare off into nothing, like he was remembering something. That had been awkward to try and explain to the couple of blind dates he had sent Bones on. There had also been the couple of times Jim had slept on Bones' couch. He was awoken in the middle of the night jerking out of bed so hard he was clear across the room. That was also one for the weird book. He knew Bones had a past. A bad one. He didn't know what it was; he had never bothered to ask. Yes, he realized this made him a lousy friend, but Bones had never offered.

The question was could he trust Bones to… well, honestly he had no clue what Bones was going to do. But, he trusted Bones with his life. And the life of the crew. So, did he trust Bones with the life of this man who was considered an accomplice to a murdering bastard? Yes, he did.

"You have my complete trust, Bones." Jim said, nodding to his best friend, "What do you need us to do?"

Bones felt relief food through him. He nodded, "Close the cell."

Jim nodded to the security officer, who closed the force field in the cell. He heard Harrison scoff behind him, but chose to ignore it. He opted to watching Bones carefully. Whatever was about to happen was going to change Bones… probably forever.

)page break(

Bones took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had buried Reaper so far down; he wasn't sure where to begin to look. It was five years after Harry had been taken that he had finally shut down Reaper. He had had to bury Reaper inside of himself. And that wasn't easy.

That day… Harry had woken first. Harry always woke first. Harry had whispered that he loved him, before going into the bathroom. The smell of Harry had lingered in his nostrils.

_Mmmm, _he heard something whisper inside of his mind. Harry always smelled of gunpowder and sandal wood. He felt a growl rumble through him. Harry tasted like peaches, coffee, and something distinctly Harry. He looked like morning or twilight. And felt like… home. Harry was mate.

Then, it clicked. He could feel the presence in his mind. It was like a weight on his should, but a burning off his chest. This was the burden of the Reaper. He had to be able to maintain the man and the animal within him. Keep them in perfect balance.

He inhaled, deeply. He could smell a small whiff of sandal wood with a hint of gunpowder. _Mate_, Reaper whispered to him. _I know_, he whispered back. He felt a pleased growl at him, and then he opened his eyes to look at the object of their obsession. He was not surprised to see, for the first time in many years, that they were now focused on him.

Harry's true alpha was awake.

* * *

AN: I honestly did not expect that many people to like/favorite my fic. Please, review. It is like crack to me!


	3. Chapter 3

_They had just left the weight room, the entire group, when Sarge walked up to them with a small figure trailing him. The person had black hair, dark as knight, with the brightest green eyes any of them had seen. His form was hidden under a standard camo military uniform, but it was obviously Marine. _

_"Gentlemen," Sarge said, his deep voice stopping them, "this is our new recruit. Harry Potter meet your new team."_

_The man nodded to them. "Hello," his voice was accented with a British tinge. _

_Portman whistled, "Well," he muttered, but Grimm still heard, "ain't he the prettiest boy I ever did see?"_

_Unfortunately for him, Sarge heard as well, "His handler name, by the way, is Slaughter."_

_This quieted any snickering that Portman's comment had rifled through to the other men. Everyone knew you didn't get to choose your handle name. It was given to you._

)page break(

Spock held his breath when he noticed that Harry's eyes suddenly shifted from the wall to McCoy. Something had shifted in McCoy. Then, McCoy opened his eyes. They seemed different. They were the same eyes: brown with a mixture of green. But the pupil was larger. There was sufficient light within the room, so it should not have cause the pupil to enlarge. There was also an almost snarl on McCoy's face, giving him a slight vicious look.

Suddenly, Harry raised his hands to McCoy's shoulders. Spock saw McCoy tense, but otherwise not move. They simply sat there, staring at one another, as if waiting for one to say something.

"Your friend is about to get himself killed." He heard Harrison say behind him.

"You obviously know nothing about our friend," James said, without taking his eyes off the two in front of him.

"But I know mine," Harrison replied, and Spock could hear the sneer on his face.

Without warning, Harry used McCoy's shoulders as leverage and flipped over him. He spun around, midair, then landed, and brought his foot up to kick McCoy in the head. Spock heard Jim shout to McCoy, but McCoy lifted his hand, without turning around, and blocked the kick. The room was silent with slight shock at when had just happened. McCoy didn't have the necessary combat training to be able to _sense_ when an attack was incoming from behind.

McCoy tugged the leg, causing Harry to fall, but Harry caught himself. He brought his other foot up, and then pushed it into McCoy's spine. The other man arched, grunting, before turning around and grabbing the other leg. He spread Harry's legs, putting his body in between them, and crawled up to Harry's face. The boy stared at him, almost defiantly.

McCoy growled, but the boy still stared. Then he raised his hand and punched McCoy off of him. He stood quickly before kicking McCoy. hard, in the gut. Twice. McCoy recovered for the third kick, blocking it efficiently. He jumped up, staring only at the man before him, blocking two punches. He stepped closer to the smaller man with every punch thrown. Then he wrapped his arms around Harry's arms, sufficiently trapping them. Harry looked angry, defiantly attempting to break McCoy's hold on him. Not even the head butt to the nose, which thankfully didn't break, deterred him.

Then, McCoy leaned down and sniffed his neck. The smaller man growled and struggled. McCoy licked the straining cord next to his jugular. This caused Harry to stiffen, before he lashed out with a knee to the groin.

Spock noticed several of the on lookers grimace at the maneuver. Even _he_ internally flinched.

McCoy grunted, jerking away, and brought his eyes to Harry. Harry pulled an arm back, raised to punch, and let loose. McCoy caught his right fist in his own left. He jerked Harry and spun him around. Then he pushed Harry into the nearest wall, which happened to be the shield door to the cell. He then brought his other hand to Harry's hair. McCoy balled a fist in the inky black mess and yanked his head to the side.

From this angle, they could see Harry's face. While his actions were precise, and clean, his face was still blank. His eyes were almost... lifeless. In fact, the tugging of his hair seemed to be the only thing causing any sort of light to spark in them.

As McCoy nosed his neck, Harry began to struggle again. McCoy pushed his knee in between the smaller man's legs, but this didn't stop his struggling. Without warning, McCoy bit down on the back of his neck. And as if a button had been pressed, the smaller man went limp. Spock noticed his eyes, again, this time, though, light shined brightly in them.

_Fascinating,_ Spock thought.

)page break(

Reaper could taste the artificialness of the controlling chemical on the back of Slaughter's neck. It tasted foul. Nothing on his mate should taste foul. He licked the back of Harry's neck again. When he pulled back to look he saw the mark had practically disappeared. His saliva was healing Harry. But, this is what the Reaper expected. So he licked it completely gone. He knew the mark would leave, but the effects of the chemical would last.

One more time, Reaper bit Harry's neck, just to make sure the mark stayed, before he pulled back to loosen his grip on Harry. But, he didn't let him go. No, he wasn't that stupid.

"Are you there, Slaughter?" Reaper growled, softly. It wouldn't do to cause him to go back into a fight. He knew he could over power him, but Harry was just as dangerous as himself.

He felt Harry pull in a deep breath, before he nodded. "Yeah, Reap, I'm here."

* * *

AN: Wow, you people are awesome. My inbox was FUUUUULLLLLL! Now, gimme more crack (reviews) and I'll give you more chapters! (Yes, I'd planned on doing that anyway. But reviews make me work faster!)


	4. Chapter 4

"_Again!" Sarge shouted, walking around the ring. _

_Goat shook his head. He couldn't take another beating from this man. Slaughter had thoroughly earned his name. He had already taken down Destroyer, Portman, Duke and Mac. He never seemed to wear out, he never seemed to get hurt and he never seemed to back down. This was the third round in a row._

"_No way," Goat said, "I'm sorry, Sarge, but I can't do this again."_

_Sarge rolled his eyes, then turned to Reaper. He had been observing the fights the whole time. Not making comment, not moving, just observing. Well, enough. If his entire team could be taken down by some new kid, then it was obvious they needed to be retrained. _

"_Grimm," he said, his voice gruff, "get your ass in there. Maybe you'll last longer than thirty seconds."_

_Grimm grinned, "Sure, Sarge, whatever you say." He walked toward the lithe man, who turned to face him. There wasn't a scratch on him. His face was sweaty, his beater was wrinkled and his work out pants was tighter than necessary. He was very delicious looking, if Grimm said so himself._

)page break(

Reaper released Slaughter, carefully. The smaller man relaxed completely, before turning to him. Looking down at him, looking dazed and disoriented, it caused something to stir within him. His hair was an absolute mess, but when wasn't it? It looked like he'd just woken or had had really rough sex. His eyes were confused, staring up at him, his lips pouty with concern. He was so mouthwatering.

_No_, he heard the voice of Bones from within him. _Dammit, shut up!_ He whispered fiercely back.

Harry sighed, "Reaper, what happened? I-I… the last thing I remember… I'm not sure." He frowned, looking down, his eyes searching the ground.

Reaper could sense his distress and this caused him to become angry. Whoever had done this to him was going to pay. They would pay very dearly.

Suddenly, Harry looked up at Reaper, "My god… what have I done? I-I killed, Reap. I killed people who were just… just _in the way_." He nearly collapsed, but Reaper wrapped his arms around him. "I-I couldn't stop it… I'm… just a puppet." He leaned his head forward on to Reapers chest, all of his weight coming on to the larger man.

Reaper leant down and swooped his hands under his legs. He walked to the shield and stared out. He could see the Captain and First Officer staring at him in confusion. No doubt they had heard everything Harry had said. This included the name he'd been called. Boy, there was gonna be a backlashing for no explanations beforehand. He wasn't worried, though. All he had to do was merge with Bones. Then everything would be…. Well not fine, but better.

Reaper was not going to be buried again. It was time Bones accepted this. It was time he used the training and power that came so naturally to him. He wasn't a weakling. He had a mate to protect. This was the most important thing he would ever do. And if Bones didn't want to protect Slaughter… then Bones would be out of the picture. Forever.

_Excuse me_, came the mental prod from Bones, _I can hear you. I have no intention of allowing Harry to leave. He is staying. We are going to protect him._ Reaper felt a pleased growl course through him. Good.

"It's okay, Jim," Reaper soothed, "you can let us out."

Jim looked down at the man cradled in Bones' arms. What was he going to do? The man was a prisoner. While, no he technically had nothing to do with the crimes Harrison had committed, he was still an accomplice. There was no way that Star Fleet would allow anyone who could be considered an accomplice to be "let go".

On the other hand, Bones had bested him in a fight. How, he wasn't too sure. But it appeared Bones could control him. And he looked so fragile in Bones' arms like that. Almost like he was a child. Nah that sexy ass man could never look like a child. But he still looked fragile. He was shaking. From fear or from frustration, Jim couldn't tell.

He turned to the side, when he saw movement, to see Harrison pacing. He was looking at Bones and Harry with an unreadable expression. It was angry, agitated. It was unpredictable. He knew he couldn't let Harrison near Harry. He didn't know why, he just knew he couldn't.

"Open the cell," Jim said, not taking his eyes off of Harrison. He felt Spock turn to look at him, but ignored him. He could just tell that Harry was the least of their problems right now. Still, without taking his eyes from Harrison, he knelt down to pick up the tricorder and hypo full of blood. "Kirk to Checkov," he said, hitting the intercom, "what's our status report?"

"Keptin," came the little Russian voice, "Ve still need more-_aya!-_ time. I am tryink to figure out ze main reason for ze delay!"

"Keep us posted," he released the button, and then turned to Bones. "Ensign Martin," he called.

An ensign with a red shirt stepped forward. Jim handed the two pieces of medical equipment to him.

"Follow the Doctor to MedBay." This was for both the protection of the ship and for his own sanity. He felt better having a security officer there. "Spock," Jim said, keeping his eye on Harrison, "to the Bridge."

They both turned to leave, when they heard Harrison's voice sound behind them, "Something stopping the ship from leaving, Captain?" He sounded amused, "A damaged warp core perhaps?"

They both stopped and turned to look at him. What the hell did he know?

)page break(

Reaper walked into the MedBay carrying Harry. He ignored the confused looks from his medical team. Fuck them. They knew nothing. He walked into his office, set Harry on the desk and stepped away. He needed to merge with Bones. It was now or never, but he couldn't be interrupted.

"Harry," Reaper whispered, causing the dazed man to look up at him, "I need you to ward the door."

Harry looked confused, but lifted his hand anyway and proceeded to ward the entrance to the office. The door shimmered slightly, before returning to its normal color. Then, Reaper let out a sigh. He knew Harry's wards would protect them from just about anything.

"I'm going to connect with myself." Reaper said, closing his eyes, calling to Bones.

"What does that mean, Reap?" Harry asked.

"It means you're gonna meet a whole new me," he replied, stepping forward. He didn't have to open his eyes when he leant down to kiss Harry. He knew Harry better then he knew himself.

Oh, it was like coming home. Harry opened his mouth immediately allowing Reapers tongue to invade. They battled for dominance, but Harry happily conceded, and Reaper growled in pleasure. Harry ground his hips up, brushing a growing arousal into the larger man, causing his control to waver. Reapers hands found their way to his waist and began to lift his shirt to-

_Not now,_ whispered Bones. This caused Reaper to jump away, leaving an aroused and wanting Harry confused even more. _Breath_, Bones whispered. _Soon, we will have him. But now, we need to merge._

"Okay," Reaper growled to himself. "Okay, time to do this." He looked up to Harry, and smiled, "See you on the other side, Slaughter."

Harry frowned, but nodded, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

AN: In a couple of days I head back to work, so I won't be able to update every day like I have been. Thank you all for all of the crack! Also, I will be writing as often as I can and updating mostly on my days off! Please keep reviewing! It's that itch I need scratched!


	5. Chapter 5

_Harry was pacing the length of the room as they waited for transport. It was R and R time. The entire team was packed and ready to go. Duke was playing a video game, Portman was whining, Mac was reading, Goat was praying, Destroyer was playing with his ball, the kid was looking through a comic book and Reaper was cleaning guns._

_Harry and Grimm had agreed to go on vacation together. Ever since they had been trapped in that building during a recover mission they had had a connection. It had started with that mission and had developed into this relationship where they didn't even have to say anything to understand each other. Harry had told him a little bit of his life, leaving out the magic part. He told him his parents had been killed by a madman. He had also admitted to going and finding the murderer and killing him before he could do it anymore. _

_Grimm hadn't judged him. He simply nodded and moved on. It made for an interesting conversation and it was nothing else. So when Harry had offered to take John on a vacation to his old family home, John agreed. It would be their first real time alone, and John wanted to _really _get to know Harry. _

_Okay, really he wanted to rip off all of Harry's clothing and fuck him into the nearest surface. But, he would settle for spending a little time with him and allowing Harry to come to him. _

_Then, Sarge came down the stairs and he didn't look happy._

"_Leave is cancelled, boys," he nodded to Harry, "suit up. We gotta job."_

)page break(

"Let me explain what is happening here," Jim hissed out through his teeth, "you are a criminal. I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was authorized to _end _you. And the only reason why you are still alive is because I am _allowing_ it." He took a breath, "So shut. Your. Mouth."

Harrison closed his eyes, dramatically, before sighing, "Oh, Captain. Are you going to punch me over and over again until your arm weakens, clearly you want to? So tell me, why did you allow me to live?" He stared into Kirks blue eyes.

"We all make mistakes," Jim replied, his anger now spent.

"No," Harrison replied, "I surrendered to you because despite your attempts to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Mister Kirk." He took a breath, "If you did not it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth."

Kirk raised an eyebrow.

"23. 17. 46. 11." He continued, "Coordinates not far from Earth. If you really want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look."

Kirk stared at him incredulously. "Give me one good reason why I should listen to you."

"I can give you seventy-two. And they are on board your ship, Captain. They have been all along." He whispered, turning away from Kirk. "I suggest you open one up."

)page break(

_Reaper could feel his life leaving him. Harry piled things in front of the door. He then knelt down next to him while his sister held his hand._

_He grabbed Harry, pulling him close, "Get my sister out of danger."_

"_John, we aren't leaving you," she whispered. She pulled out a syringe and then, filled it with chromosome twenty-four._

_Just as she attempted to push the needle into his arm, he pushed her away, "No, I won't become one of those things."_

"_You wouldn't," Harry whispered, he took the needle from Sam, "you wouldn't."_

"_Harry, you don't know the things that I've done," He looked up to the vibrant green eyes, "the people I've hurt."_

"_But I know you," Harry whispered back, leaning down and brushing his lips to Johns, "I know you." He then stuck the needle into his arm._

_When Reaper awoke he felt… different. More angry, less human. But, as he pelted his way through the creatures, as he searched for Harry and Sam, he could feel it returning. His humanity. It was slowly coming back, making its way through the muck that was so animalistic, it scared John. He had to find Harry and Sam._

_When he did find them, Sam was lying next to a wall. He knelt next to her. Her vitals were fine. Where was Harry?_

"_I always thought you were beautiful," he heard someone whisper. He looked around the corner to see Sarge, still alive, holding Harry by the throat. "So beautiful. It's almost a shame." He leaned forward and licked the side of Harry's face. _

_The animal, creature, in Reaper growled. What the fuck was going on?_

"_Yeah, well, I always thought you were too creepy for my tastes," Harry ground out. He pulled a knife from his thigh and stabbed it into Sarge's arm._

_Sarge screamed out, jerking his hand away. He back handed Harry, which caused Harry to fall, and pulled the knife out of his arm. He then leaned down and picked Harry back up. It was time for Reaper to interfere._

"_Sarge," he shouted out, entering in with his gun drawn._

"_Reaper," Sarge whispered, a feral growl hitting his face, he didn't look away from Harry, "so good of you to join me." _

"_Let him go," Reaper growled out. _

"_Or what?" Sarge asked, hand rising to Harrys chin._

"_Or I will shoot you," Reaper responded, steadying his aim._

"_Oh, John, that was always your mistake," Sarge said, grinning. He then twisted Harry's chin, causing his neck to snap. "You hold too many attachments. _

_Harry fell to the ground, dead._

* * *

AN: Thank you all so much for your continued support! Please REVIEW and gimme my crack! I'll prolly have another up in less than 24 hours. I just saw the new Star Trek movie for the third time today and HALLELUJAH, still lovin' it!


	6. Chapter 6

_Reaper's hand felt fire when the wire went through. But it didn't faze him. Nothing could. His rage consumed him. Killing Sarge was all he could think about. It was all he wanted right now._

_Movement to his left caused him to momentarily break his concentration. _

_Harry ran forward, grabbed the wire connecting to Reapers hand, and kicked Sarge into the Arch. The wire ripped from between his fingers and the Arch swallowed up Sarge. Harry grabbed one of Reaper's bombs, pulled the activation key and tossed it in._

"_Like the kid said," Harry shouted, "'go to hell'!" _

_The ripples from the explosion could be felt through the Arch. There was silence though, as Harry turned to Reaper. _

_Reaper sniffed the air. He didn't smell like one of those creatures. He wasn't mutating like one of them either. _Please_, he thought, _please let him be Harry.

_Harry grinned, and almost as if he could read his thoughts, whispered, "It's me, John."_

_John felt a sigh of relief. "Thank God," he groaned as he leaned into Harry. "How did you survive?"_

_Harry's grin turned sheepish, "Remember that _thing_ I said I couldn't mention?" At John's nod, Harry continued, "Yeah, that's part of that thing."_

"_Harry," John said, warning._

"_Look, right now, let's just get up to the real world, and deal with all of that nonsense," Harry motioned to the elevator, "Then I will explain everything." He kissed John chastely, "I promise."_

)page break(

Leonard opened his eyes, the memories fading. He could feel his soul becoming one, his mind reaching peace. He saw Harry, still sitting where he left him. It must have taken him hours to process all of the memories he had locked away.

"How long has it been," he asked, causing Harry, who had been staring up at the ceiling, looking thoroughly bored, to jump. He smiled, "Hours?"

Harry frowned, "No, only about two and a half minutes."

Leonard started, "And you looked that bored?"

"Don't start with me, John Grimm, I will smack you!" Harry glared, crossing his arms.

Leonard smiled again, "It's Leonard, now, Harry." He raised a hand to cup Harry's face, "Call me Leonard."

Harry looked confused, "Alright, I don't know why, but fine. _Leonard_," He tested the name, he then made a disgusted face, "Len. Leo. Nard." He shook his head, "I don't like it."

Leonard shook his head, "Too bad. It's how people know me around here." He walked over to the door, "Can you remove the ward?"

Harry waved his hand and the door swooshed open. "Where are you going?"

Leonard walked out onto the bay, knowing Harry would follow, "Sit on the bed, Harry."

Harry eyed the bed, "Why?"

Leonard soothed his hands over his shoulders, "Just do it. I want to see what this serum had done to you. I need to know how long it will last."

After a series of tests, Leonard was ready to look through the data. It all looked normal, but there was an extra pathogen in Harry's blood. That must have been the serum. The base of the pathogen was sodium thiopental. It was made based on truth serum? What the hell?

Just as he was about to ask Harry what he knew of it, he heard Jim comm him and order him to the bridge. Replying an affirmative, he motioned for Harry to follow knowing that the nurses wouldn't be comfortable with Harry being alone with them.

)page break(

"Are you out of your corn fed mind?!" Bones seethed through gritted teeth. "You're not actually gonna listen to this guy, are you?" He glared down Jim, "He killed Pike, and he almost killed you. And now you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to!" Bones looked from Spock to Kirk, and then glanced at Harry.

The smaller man was grinning, obviously trying not to laugh, and standing with the security officer behind him. As if the security officer could do anything to him. But, Bones ignored that thought. Damn, was he happy not to hear Reaper growling in his ear every three seconds. It was not so nice to realize these odd thoughts were his own, though.

Jim sighed at him, "Why did he save our lives, Bones?" He met Bones' eyes.

Spock interjected. "The doctor does propose an obvious point, Captain."

"Please don't agree with me, Spock," Bones said, beginning to pace, "It makes me very uncomfortable." Bones swore he heard Harry outright giggle, but the man covered it with a laugh.

"Perhaps," Spock replied icily, "you, too, should learn to govern your emotions, Doctor." He indicated towards Harry, "In this situation, you also have no room to talk. What is your connection with the man known as 'Slaughter'?"

Kirk was also silent, staring at Bones. This had been a question on his mind since Bones had left to sick bay with the lithe man in his arms. And finally, he was going to get some answers.

"Harry is-" Bones started, but was interrupted.

"His husband." Harry finished, walking toward them, the security officer following closely behind. Harry turned to him, lifting an eyebrow. The security officer felt slightly uncomfortable, and stepped a few feet back.

"Husband," Jim said, shocked, "_husband_?" He turned back to Bones, "Sorry, Bones, but I thought you had been married to some woman named Jocelyn!"

Bones cringed, this was so not what he wanted Harry to hear.

"Jocelyn," Harry asked, his eyes going from Jim to Bones, "Who in the hell is Jocelyn, John?!" He stormed up very close to Bones, getting right in his face.

"See what you did, Jim?" Bones growled out, glaring at Jim. "I did not want this can of worms opened!"

Harry snorted, "Oh, John, the can of worms was already opened. The Captain was just kind enough to point them out to me."

Spock stepped forward, "I do not believe now is the time to be having this discussion." Spock looked between the two men, one glaring at the floor and the other glaring up at the one glaring at the floor. "Harry, you say you are his husband and yet you call him by a different name." Harry looked at the stoic Vulcan, "Either you are confused, or you know more about the doctor than even Star Fleet."

"The latter," Harry drawled, his British accent causing shivers down Bones' spine, "I call him the name I know him by."

"Why do you know him by the name 'John'?" Jim asked, looking at Bones, who refused to look at him.

"That is for him to tell you, I'm afraid." Harry said, stepping away from the small group. "I can only tell you about myself." He appeared to take pity on the doctor, "However, I believe you were talking about some missiles?"

"Yes," Spock said, "in this situation it is only logical that we-"

"Logical," Bones shouted, "my God, there is a maniac trying to get us to blow up this ship!"

"Look," Kirk said, "I don't know why he surrendered but that is not it." He pointed in the direction of the brig, "If we're gonna open a torpedo the question is how?"

"Jim," Bones tried to reason, "without Mister Scott on board, who exactly is qualified to just pop open a four ton stick of dynamite."

"The admiral's daughter appeared to have interest in them," Spock piped, "and she is a weapons specialist." Jim stopped moving, "Perhaps she could be of some use."

Jim turned back to the three men, "Admirals daughter?"

"Carol Markus," Spock replied, looking smug, "your new science officer concealed her identity to board the ship."

Jim looked incredulous, "When were you going to tell me that?"

"When it became relevant," Spock said, smirking slightly, "as it just did."

)page break(

"I'm sorry," Carol said, glancing nervously behind her, "but, why did he come along?"

Bones didn't look up from where he was landing the craft, "Because he knows more about this torpedo than you or I."

Carol frowned, "But, I'm a weapons specialist."

"Yes, dear," Harry responded, "but I helped design them."

"Then you can tell me what's in them," Carol said, turning to Harry.

Harry shook his head, "I know what is supposed to be in them. But, something has changed. When they were first designed, they were supposed to run off of dihydrogen monoxide." He stared out the window. "I don't know what it was replaced with. But I know the admiral's spoke of it being replaced with something."

They all stood when the craft landed, heading out on to the deserted planetoid.

"Kirk to Bones," came a voice from a communicator, "thanks for helping out, Doctor Marcus asked for the steadiest hands on the ship."

"You know, Jim," Bones replied, "when I envisioned being stranded on a deserted planet with a beautiful woman and my husband, there was not a torpedo involved."

"You envisioned shit like this," Harry asked, turning back to his husband. He was smirking, but his voice still sounded strained. Ever since he heard about Bones being married, he'd been a little cold to his mate.

Bones rolled his eyes as he heard Jim say, "Doctor McCoy, may I remind you that you are not there to flirt."

"Indeed," Harry said, storming away, though Bones didn't hear.

"So," Bones said, casually, "how can my legendary hands help you, Doctor Marcus?"

Harry glared.

"Bones," Jim called.

"To understand," Marcus began, "what the fuel cells are we need to open the war head," Marcus began professionally. She eyed Harry, who looked pissy. She was not getting in his way of McCoy, no matter how delicious he looked. "To do that, we need to access the residual compartment. Unfortunately, the warheads on these weapons are live." She placed her monitoring equipment on the torpedo.

Harry walked around to the opposite side of the torpedo, wanting distance from both Bones and Marcus.

Bones set down his equipment, "Sweetheart, I once performed an emergency C-section on a pregnant Gorn." He stood, grinning to the blonde, "Octuplets. And let me tell you those little bastards bite." He pulled open his bag, and removed his wire clippers, "I think I can work some magic on your missile."

"Kill me," Harry muttered, pulling up the PADD to observe the status of the torpedo. "All systems are normal, Doctor Marcus," he ground out.

Carol knelt down next to the torpedo, looking through the minoculars. McCoy waited until she was ready to insert his hand into the open compartment leading to the residual cell.

"Doctor McCoy," Carol began, "you need to cut the twentieth fibro optic cord down next to the inner casing. Whatever you do, do not touch anything else." She took a deep breath, "Wait for my signal." She pressed some buttons, "I am rerouting the detonation processor."

She set down the minoculars, and pulled up her PADD, "Are you ready?"

Bones replied sarcastically, "And rearing."

"Good luck," she said, and he cut the wire.

Suddenly, the door which was holding his arm closed. He called out in shock, attempting to pull his arm out.

"The torpedo has armed its self." Harry said, throwing his PADD to the ground, and running around the missile to pull at his husbands arm.

"We have thirty seconds to detonation." Marcus said, running around to the other side. She pulled out a corder and began mashing as many button sequences as possible.

"What the hell happened," Bones shouted, pulling harder. Harry attempted to open the door himself.

"_Beam them back up!_" They heard from the discarded communicator.

"_The transporter cannot differentiate between Doctor McCoy and the torpedo." _He heard Spock say.

"_Doctor Marcus_," Kirk started, "_can you disarm it?"_

"I'm trying," she said, not looking up from her equipment.

Harry ran to the other side of the missile, intent on watching her to make sure she did it right. She had three seconds to do something or he was going to apparate himself and McCoy back to the ship and leave her dumb ass there.

She managed to open the override panel, when they heard McCoy say, "Jim, get them the hell out of here."

"What?" Harry shouted at the same time that Marcus said, "No, if you beam me out of here he dies! Let me do it!"

"Then do it!" Harry said, watching angrily.

She began attempting the override code.

"Ten, nine, eight," Bones said, watching the clock, and feeling his heart drop.

Her override wasn't working, and Harry was growing more frustrate, when an idea popped into his head.

"Five," he shoved Marcus to the side, "Hey!" she shouted.

"Four," he gripped the override panel, "Three," then ripped it out. The countdown stopped, and Bones' arm was released.

The releasing of the arm opened the whole torpedo.

"That," Harry said, glaring down at Marcus, "is how you disarm a torpedo." He threw the override panel to the ground. He then looked at the inner contents of the missile. Inside, instead of the fuel cell, there was a frozen man.

"_Doctor McCoy, are you alright?" _Came Jims voice, sounding relieved.

"Yes," Harry replied, "No thanks to Marcus," Harry glared, then stormed away.

"Uh," Bones said, staring into the contents of the torpedo, "You're gonna want to see this."

* * *

AN: Okay! See!? I promised another chapter! I really like this one. You get to see a lot of Harry's personality. Which is not how I envisioned him originally. But, hey, what can you do? I'm writing as much and as fast as possible, because I work again tomorrow. So I'm going to update probably one more time, then I'll be done for what will probably be another week. Please REVIEW! Thank you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

"It's quite clever, actually," Carol said, removing part of the torpedo's panel, "this torpedo has been retrofitted to hide this chryotube."

Bones ran a tricorder over the tube.

"Is he alive," Jim asked, looking down at the frozen man.

"He is alive, but if we tried to revive him without the proper sequencing it could kill him." Bones replied setting down the tricorder. "This technology is… beyond me."

"How," Spock asked, "advanced is the technology, Doctor?"

"It's not advanced," quipped Carol, "it's ancient."

"We haven't needed chryosleep since we developed warp capability," Bones supplied. "Which explains our friend here; he's over three hundred years old!"

Jim looked up at Bones, then to Spock. Finally, he turned to look at Harry.

Harry had been sitting stoically since they began opening the tube. He wouldn't make eye contact and he wouldn't look at anyone. In fact, he appeared to be finding the floor extremely interesting.

"What do you know?" Jim asked, stepping forward.

"I can't believe he did this," Harry said, not looking up.

"Who?" Jim demanded, reaching over to try and make him look up.

"Don't touch him, Jim," Bones growled, stepping forward to grip Jims arm.

Jim became frustrated, "Why are you protecting him, Bones?!" He threw his hands up in the air, "You haven't seen him in over five years! I know you haven't!" He turned away, "Who is he?"

"Olduvai," Harry said suddenly, looking up to Jim.

"What," Jim asked, turning back to the pair.

"What do you know about Olduvai?" Harry asked, standing up.

Jim looked between a defensive Harry and a resigned Bones, "What does an old Martian colony have to do with any of this?"

"Colony?" Harry asked, "Is that what they are calling it today?"

"It was destroyed in the year 2046 by an explosion caused by terrorists, killing over two hundred people," Spock said, looking between the two. "There was only one survivor."

Both Harry and Bones scoffed. "Terrorists. Yeah, it was a terror." Bones said, putting his hands on his hip, turning away.

"You will never understand," Harry began, "unless you look into the real reason why Olduvai was destroyed." He looked to Spock, "You have telepathic capabilities." It wasn't a question, but at Spock's nod, Harry continues, "We can't begin to explain everything, but perhaps I can show you."

"Harry," Bones said, putting a hand out to stop him.

"You have no say in this, John," Harry said, jerking away from his mate, "You've had plenty of time to tell them." He stepped toward Spock, "I can show you if you allow me." He tilted his face. "Don't worry, you'll only see from the necessary times."

Spock stepped forward as well, but didn't raise his hand. He looked into the bright green eyes for signs of deception.

"How do we know you aren't lying," Jim asked, moving to Spock's side.

"The mind doesn't work like that, Captain," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "It's nearly impossible to lie inside of your own head. The mind takes in more details that you realize. Lies are always less detailed when attempting to form them for strangers to see." He stared back to Spock. "Please, by all means, meld with me."

Spock raised his hand, "He is correct, Jim, I will be able to tell lies from truth," he placed his fingers to the meld points and closed his eyes.

)page break(

_Spock observed that Harry was carrying what appeared to be a gun. The gun was large and bulky, but somehow, it was appropriate with his uniform. He was wearing twenty-first century military garb. It was black, tight, and useful for movement. He was walking down a dark corridor with a woman following very closely behind._

"_Slaughter," came the woman's voice. "How are we going to get up to the surface, the elevator is still shut down?"_

"_Sam," was Slaughter's tense reply, "the chromosome I just injected into Reaper is taking its sweet ass time working. Or it killed him." He turned back to the blonde woman, "Now, we don't know how he is truly going to react. He could wake up completely normal or a threat or he could wake up a complete dunce. What I do know is that we need to find the elevator before any of the creatures do." He turned back around, "If you insist on following me, please do me the grand favor of shutting your trap."_

_Sam frowned. "Why does my brother love you?"_

_Harry smirked, looking back, "You guess is as good as mine, lady." He frowned for a moment. "Come here." He raised his hand and placed it upon her shoulder. A dim light glowed from his finger tips for just a second. "There, now at least you won't die. You might get hurt, but that should protect you from at least most major and minor injuries."_

"_What did you do?" Sam asked._

"_Don't worry about it." Harry said, turning back to the front._

_Another man was standing before them. He was tall, muscular, and menacing looking. Harry and Sam jumped back, Harry raising his gun, ready to fire, when the man knocked the gun from his hands._

_Spock felt confusion. This man was wearing similar clothing to Harry, black and tight, with an RRTS badge on his arm. It was probably safe to assume they were on some sort of team together. But Harry had reacted as if he were a great enemy. He was holding a larger gun than Harry, but ignored it in favor of shoving the woman, Sam, aside. She hit the corner of the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious. He then turned to Harry, who stood ready to fight, where the larger man aimed the large gun. _

_Just as the firing of the gun took place, Harry jumped, flying over the other man's head, and landing behind him. He pulled out, from his back, a very long and sharp looking knife. The larger man turned, just in time to get sliced in the face. The man growled and screamed, but ignored the bleeding. He advanced on Harry, who sliced at him again. _

_The man lunged forward, steeling the breath from Harry. The knife was forced out of his hand and the man leaned down to his arm. He bared his teeth, which were gleaming white, and sunk them into the smaller mans exposed wrist. Harry shouted out in pain, unable to counter attack due to his position under the larger man._

_Blood streaming from his mouth, he grabbed Harry by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Spock noted that the scene began to blur. Confused for only a moment, he realized that Harry was in the process of losing conscious. While it was not completely clear, Spock was certain the larger man leaned forward to Harry and began speaking._

_The memory was flawed, only because of the obvious concussion Harry had received, but he heard most of what was said, "…thought you were beautiful." The voice growled. "So beautiful. It's almost a shame." Spock saw Harry cringe as the man obviously licked the side of his face._

"_Yeah, well I always thought you were too creepy for my tastes." Harry spat, he quickly extracted the knife from his thigh and stabbed it into the appendage holding him to the wall._

_The man screamed, and backhanded Harry. The vision blurred even more. Spock could hear the sound of something falling; a clutter of metal, so he assumed it was the knife. Harry was lifted and shoved against the wall again. The vision was almost completely black when he heard someone shout, "Sarge!"_

"_Reaper," the large man, Sarge, said, sounding almost pleased, "so good of you to join me."_

"_Let him go," the voice sounded extraordinarily familiar. And then it clicked, Doctor McCoy._

"_Or what," Sarge asked._

"_Or I'll shoot you," Reaper responded. _

"_Oh, John, that was always your mistake," Spock watched in complete astonishment as Harry's head was twisted into an impossible angle. His eyes became lifeless and his body slack._

_Spock watched in semi-horror as Harry fell to the ground. Dead._

)page break(

_The scenery around him went black for only a moment. When shouting and voices picked up, Spock wondered how this was possible. How any of it was possible. For all intents and purposes, Harry Potter should be very dead. _

_But he wasn't. No, Spock was in the mind of a dead man. When the darkness gave way to light, Spock looked down to see Harry beginning to sit up._ _He saw Harry look around. _

_Reaper and Sarge, who now looked more like an animal than anything else, were locked in hand to hand, combat. While Sarge had strength and size, it appeared that Reaper had speed and agility. But, it wasn't enough, Sarge had the upper hand. _

_Harry got up… He had to do something. He just didn't know what. What could he do?_

_Spock observed that Reaper was the man who had fought and won against Harry in the cell. This was and wasn't the same man known as Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy. Yes, he looked like him, but this man did not have the same demeanor or attitude as the doctor. No, it was him and it wasn't. _

_He turned back to Harry, who appeared to be rearing up to do something. He was on the balls of his feet, crouched down, prepared. For what, Spock was unsure. He turned back to the two fighting men and watched as a bright light and ball appeared in the middle of the room. A wire shot out and attached itself to the center of Reapers hand._

_This, apparently, was what Harry had been waiting for, because he shot out toward the men. He caught the attention of Reaper, whose face couldn't hide the shock, and he grabbed hold of the wire, kicked Sarge into the ball of light and ripped the wire from Reapers hand. The wire ripped up in between the middle and ring finger. The ball of light flared and then dimmed. _

_Harry reached out, grabbed what appeared to be a bomb, armed it, and threw it into the ball of light. "Like the Kid said," Harry yelled, "'go to hell'!"_

_Spock felt a wave of something, possible residual waves from the bomb, and then nothing. _

_Everything dimmed; Spock was only able to see himself, as he turned around. "Harry," he called out._

"_That is what happened on Olduvai." Harry's voice sounded from everywhere and nowhere._

_Spock was silent before responding, "Harry, you died."_

"_Chromosome twenty-three," Harry said simply. "It's the serum I injected into John." He appeared before Spock. "It has this uncanny ability to tell if a person has the capability to be evil. If it does, it turns the person into a monster. If not, then it enables a person to be nearly unkillable."_

"_Unkillable," Spock asked._

"_Well, I've never been blown up before," Harry said, looking thoughtful, "but I'm not sure I want to try."_

"_You were injected because Sarge bit you," Spock said, not quite turning the statement into a question._

_Harry said nothing, but his silence was more than enough of an answer. _

"_And McCoy is older than we think," Spock said, attempting to do some calculations._

"_Yes," Harry said, "but… I think this is something you should keep to yourself."_

_Spock practically double took him, "I… I'm sorry, but Vulcans cannot lie."_

"_But, you have already shown that you can forego the truth," Harry insisted. "You've already proven that you can do that, what with the information about the admiral's daughter and don't get me started on that bond you have."_

_Spock started, though his face showed nothing, "How do you know of that?"_

_Harry snorted, "Please, your mind may have shields, but when snooping through mine, I decided to snoop through yours." Harry waved him off, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Though, you probably should."_

_Spock's jaw tensed slightly, "I will, should I ever feel the need to."_

_Harry nodded. "Please, Spock. Just implicate that I'm the only one that is different."_

_Spock sighed. This would change everything they all knew about the doctor. Jim may not ever forgive McCoy if he had to hear it from him. He also didn't think it would be appropriate for Carol Marcus to overhear. Star Fleet already knew of him, if what Harrison said held true, so overhearing about Harry's extra chromosome was no hindrance. _

_But, wasn't Harry angered at McCoy? Why would he go through this trouble to protect him?_

"_Because," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "despite the fact that I am mad at him he is still my husband, and I still love him. I probably always will." His teeth ground a little, "Even if he was flirting with the blonde and he was married."_

"_To be fair," Spock said, "the blonde did not flirt back."_

_Harry ignored his statement, "So, you'll do this?"_

_Spock realized the consequences were far too great _to_ say something rather than not. So, he nodded his head. "Affirmative, I will, as humans say, 'keep my trap shut'." He raised an eyebrow, "I feel companionship with the doctor, and I wouldn't want to risk it."_

_Harry looked relieved. "Thank you, Spock."_

_Spock nodded again. "I'm going to remove myself from your mind now."_

_Harry nodded back._

)page break(

Spock's hand fell to his side as he opened his eyes. Harry's eyes opened as well, coming into focus the man standing across from him.

"How interesting," Spock said, stepping away from Harry.

"Spock," Jim called out, looking between Harry and the Vulcan. "What did you find out?"

"Many things," Spock responded, evading telling the whole truth. He saw a glimmer in Harry's eyes.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but is what they are saying true, do we need to research Olduvai?"

Spock shook his head, "Researching is entirely unnecessary, Captain. What Harry is saying," he paused, looking to his Captain, "is that he is from that time. Harry is nearly two hundred and twenty-four years old." The Captains face became shocked, "While he did not show me the years going by, he did show me what happened on Olduvai. It was… fascinating."

"So," Jim pressed, "what does this mean?"

Spock looked back at Harry, who was looking at the two, "It means, Captain, that we have every reason to trust Harry's judgment. He has been honest with us, thus far."

Jim searched the Vulcan's face, attempting to see if there were any residual effects from the mind meld. But, when he found none, he nodded to Spock.

"Okay," he turned to Harry, "thank you for your help, Mister Spock. Now, Harry, please tell me who did this."

Harry lifted his chin, his face quite closed off, "While I'm not sure who is responsible for this person's almost death, I can tell you that the answers you need are with the man you are holding in your brig."

Spock and Kirk glanced at each other. It was time they made their way back to speak with Harrison.

* * *

AN: AHHHH! The chapters are getting sooooo long! But, I can't help it! I really hope a couple of you guys get the joke from last chapter. There aren't many jokes in this one, but to answer a few questions, this one that already caught my attention, anyway, NO BONES DOES NOT HAVE A CHILD WITH JOCELYN! I will go on to explain the whole marriage thing later, but Joanna was never confirmed in the Star Trek 2009 movie, so I'm goin' to play like he doesn't have a kid. Now, please leave me some crack! I will see you guys next week! Oh, and just so we're clear on another thing: The indicated 'Only one survivor' off of Olduvai was Samantha Grimm. Kay, Loves you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!

* * *

"My name is _Khan_," the man replied, icily.

Jim felt confusion course through him. "Why would a Star Fleet admiral ask a three hundred year old frozen man for help?"

"Because I am better," Khan replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"At what?" Kirk asked.

"Everything," came an immediate response. "Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time. For that he needed a warriors mind." He turned away, "_My_ mind. To design weapons and warships."

"You are suggesting," Spock said, "the admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect."

"He wanted," Khan growled, "to exploit my savagery." He came very close to the glass, "Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mister Spock. You can't even break _rules_, how can you be expected to break _bones_." He turned back to Kirk, "Marcus used me to design weapons. To realize his vision of a militarized Star Fleet. And he sent you to use those weapons on an unsuspecting planet."

Jim felt the cold realization flood through him.

"And then, he purposely crippled your ship," Khan continued, "leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whoever was responsible and you would have no chance for an escape." He shook his head, "Marcus would finally have the war he always talked about; the war he always wanted."

"No," Jim said, "I watched your open fire in a room full of unarmed Star Fleet officers. You killed them in cold blood."

Khan began to shake his head, "Marcus took my crew from me!" He turned away from the two men.

"You are a murderer," Jim shouted at him.

"He used my friends to control me," Khan resolved, still not looking at them, though his voice was strained. "I tried to smuggle them to safety, by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed." He paused, "But, I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had no choice but to assume that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear." He didn't say anything for a beat, but did continue with his voice now angrier, "So I responded in kind." He turned back to the two, "My crew is my _family_, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

Kirk knew that Khan was telling the truth. Maybe not the whole truth, but the truth as it was. He looked deep into Khan's blue eyes and saw raw honesty there. He sighed, and looked to his first officer.

"Tell me about Slaughter." Kirk said, looking back to the man.

He tilted his head in curiosity, "What about him?"

"What is his role in all of this?" Kirk responded.

"He is," Khan said, "the biggest disappointment Star Fleet ever saw." He walked toward the glass, "They found him nearly one hundred and fifty years ago. While I am not sure in what state they found him in, I know they froze him, much like I was frozen." He looked between the two officers. "He was brought in, a year and a half ago. I had been awoken almost three months. They ordered me to take some of his DNA and find a controlling solution that would allow them to give him orders as they saw fit." Khan smirked slightly, "I did. They had been unable to ever control him. Any device they would us in attempt would suffer malfunctions in the electrical systems. All other solutions would wear off within seconds. I made a solution using mostly truth serum. But I did find that adding an essence of the plant lovage caused the serum to work properly. However it had to be added every three hours. Otherwise the serum would wear off. The mask you took off him gave him a constant stream of serum. What they didn't know is that the solution had a side effect." He took a breath, "Slaughter is only able to listen to those who can dominate him in battle. It is his natural way. Whatever kind of creature he is, and this I do not know, it is primal based. He yearns for an alpha." An almost leer took on his features, "Something I was more than happy to provide."

Kirk felt an almost disgust form in his stomach. Had he raped Harry?

"He was taken," Khan ground out, "though, when I was discovered putting my crewmates in the torpedoes." He shook his head, "However, Slaughter is loyal to his alpha." He looked Kirk deep in the eyes, "When he heard that you were coming after me, he volunteered to be part of the mission. Marcus saw it as him deflecting any sort of hold I had over him and becoming what Marcus had always wanted from Slaughter; complete and utter devotion." Khan shook his head again. "He ordered Slaughter to cause the malfunction to your warp core." Kirk's eyebrow rose. "Then, when you all went planet side, he waited until the right moment, and beamed down to me. He arrived only seconds before you did, but didn't need ordering to help destroy the Klingons. He knew his place was fighting, with me." Khan smirked again, "He is ever loyal to his alpha."

Kirk stared at Khan with shock. Slaughter was the reason for the malfunction. But, what had happened with Bones had changed him. It was obvious that Harry was truly loyal to Bones. He obviously didn't know that Bones was on the ship when the malfunction had happened; otherwise Kirk doubted he would do anything to unintentionally endanger Bones.

Suddenly, the helm chimed to the brig room.

"_Captain_," came Sulu's voice, "_there is ship at warp heading right for us_."

"Klingon?" Kirk asked, not removing his eyes from Khan.

"A ship at warp," Khan said, "no, Kirk. We both know who it is."

"_I don't think so, sir_," Sulu said, "_It's not coming at us from Kronos."_

Kirk's eyes widened. Then he stepped away, because he knew Khan was right. They were about to get unwelcome company from people who should be their allies.

"Lieutenant, put Khan in medbay and post six security officers on him," he shouted as he ran out of the room.

)page break(

Harry glanced up from where he was sitting in John's office. John had just walked in and Harry looked like he was ready to attack him.

Much had been revealed today, much to Bones' chagrin. He didn't know how to handle Harry right now. He was unpredictable when he was like this. He knew, however, that he needed to make sure Harry knew that his love for him had never wavered.

"Harry," Bones started.

"What," Harry asked, his jaw set.

"I… uh," Bones said, hesitating.

"You were married?" Harry said, glaring at Bones.

Bones sighed, "Yes. For three years."

Harry looked down. Bones wasn't sure if Harry was still upset, or not, so he took the chance and walked forward. He knelt before Harry.

"But, I didn't love her," Bones whispered, Harry looked up; "I married her because I felt an obligation to. I wanted to be happy again, and sometimes, when I closed my eyes, I could almost feel the happiness with her that I felt with you. But, it didn't work." Bones sighed again, "No matter how hard I tried, it always came back to you." Bones looked away, but he felt Harrys hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"I know I shouldn't be upset with you," Harry said, "and I have something I need to tell you." Bones frowned, "When I was captured… they tortured me. Tried to get me to use my magic for them. Tried to get me to tell them where you were. But I didn't. I stayed strong. And after nearly thirty years of it all, they tried to begin to control me." Harry took a deep calming breath. "I was able to resist all of the controlling serums until a year and a half ago. I was awoken and my first instinct was to listen to whatever the man who administered the drug told me to." Harry cleared his throat, "It was Harrison. Or better yet, Khan. That is his true name, John."

Bones frowned, "What?"

"He is a genetically superior man, although I'm not sure what it is he is genetically enhanced with," Harry frowned and looked away. "It's not chromosome twenty-three. But, he made the serum…."

Bones lifted the PADD, "The one that is in your blood?" He looked through the chemical properties, "I'm still unable to figure out what the final chemical is."

"It doesn't matter," Harry interjected, grabbing the PADD, "I'm not finished. Khan administered the drug to me, and he noticed my true nature." He looked away, and an angry blush began forming on his face, "And he dominated me, John."

"Dominated?" Boned felt a sick growing sense of fear in his stomach, "He… and you?"

Harry stood and began to walk to the other end of the room when he felt a hand grip his arm. He turned back to Bones who looked understanding. Harry had not really had any choice in the matter. Khan himself had admitted that one of the side effects of the drug was that he only listened to alphas. One of the most common ways for alphas to assert their dominance was through sex.

Still, the though angered him. How dare Khan touch what was _not_ his? He wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of the man. Still, he was Doctor. _I'll have to make it look like an accident_, Bones thought to himself.

He stared down at the man he loved. The man whom had given his life for him, almost literally. He had search for Harry for years and years. But after nearly one hundred and fifty years… he didn't think he'd ever find him again. So, he attempted to move on. And that hadn't worked. It always came back to Harry.

Bones leaned down and kissed Harry hard on the lips. Harry responded in kind and soon their tongues were tangled. Harry jumped and wrapped his legs around Bones' body, while Bones lifted his hands to tug on Harry's ass. He pushed Harry to the desk and leaned him back.

He could feel Harry's erection digging into his own and he groaned. He pressed his hips down and he felt Harry purr. Leaving Harry's lips he leant down and kissed passed his jaw. Harry's neck was exposed with a simple tug of his hand and he sank his teeth into the pale flesh.

Harry called out, rutting his hips upward, getting more friction. _Dear God,_ Bones thought, _it has been far too long._ And it had. Nearly one hundred and fifty years.

Their rubbing became more frantic. Bones never let go of his hold on Harry's neck. He needed to be reminded of who he belonged to. Harry began to moan louder and louder, his grip on Bones' shoulders tearing the muscle from the bone. But Bones found he didn't care. He relished in it.

"Harry," Bones whispered, rearing back, his thrusts becoming harder and harder. He growled when the mark closed and disappeared. "Call out my name, Harry. Who does this to you? Who makes you feel complete?"

Harry groaned deep, an almost animalistic growl, "You, Reaper! Uh…. Yes! John! John!" Harry's back bowed, contorting inhumanly and he growled loudly. He came fast and hard.

His reaction caused Bones to go over the edge and his orgasm ripped through him with unrelenting force. "Harry!" Bones roared, shuddering.

He leaned against Harry, breathing deeply, still shuddering, "I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled, tiredly, "I love you, too."

)page break(

With a quick cleansing charm, and a double check the wards had not faltered during this 'monster mash', as Harry liked to call it, they stepped out. To their shock, Khan was sitting on a bio bed. His eyes took in their disheveled forms and he sneered at them.

Bones rolled his eyes, but took a chance look at Harry. Harry was looking at Khan with an unreadable expression. While it wasn't friendly it also wasn't unfriendly. Bones mentally shrugged. Harry's emotions to Khan were just that… his own. And Bones wasn't going to tell him how to feel.

After finding out that Kirk ordered Khan to the med bay, Bones began analyzing his blood. What in the hell was genetically altered and how did it change him?

When the ship wide broad cast came in, Bones and Harry watched as the admiral all but admitted to wanting war declared. While Bones felt shock course through him, Harry snorted next to him.

"_Now, I'm gonna ask you again,_" Marcus said, "_one last time, son: lower your shields and tell me where he is."_

There was no answer immediately, but then Kirk responded, _"He's in engineering, sir. But I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away._"

Marcus nodded, _"I'll take it from here, son_."

Harry and Bones looked at one another. That wasn't right. But, they didn't move from where they were standing.

Suddenly, the ship went into warp.

"Well, at least we're moving again." Bones said, walking around Khan. He held up a tricorder to his face and began to move down. Carol Marcus walked up next to him.

She seemed shaken by what she had heard her father say. She looked at Khan who looked at her.

"If you think we're safe in warp," Khan said, "you're wrong."

Carol got a look on her face, before running out of medbay.

)page break(

Minutes later they all felt the ship being hit. The red alert was sounding. Bones shouted some expletives, before walking back around the bio bed and sitting at the desk where the dead tribble was. He was glad he just played with Harry, otherwise he'd be cranky.

Suddenly, Jim walked in and stormed over to Khan. Harry walked around the bed to watch.

"Tell me everything you know about that ship," he said and for a minute, Khan just looked at him.

But, then he responded, "Dreadnaught class. Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry, and modified for a minimum crew. Unlike most federation ships, this one was built solely for combat."

Kirk considered what he said, before saying, "I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did." He sighed, "But right now, I need your help."

"In exchange for what?" Khan asked.

"I can guarantee the safety of your crew." Kirk responded immediately.

Khan shook his head, "Oh, Captain. You can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew." His eyes shifted from Kirk to Slaughter, who was standing a few feet from him. "I want him."

Kirk followed his eyes to Harry, then he turned back, "No, I'm not giving up someone's freedom for your own sick games."

Khan looked away for just a moment, "Then I want him to come with us."

Kirk hesitated for a moment. He couldn't order the other man to do anything; in all honesty, he'd probably get his head ripped off at the mere thought. And he couldn't guarantee the other man's safety, which would probably kill Bones.

"It's up to him," Kirk said, looking away from Harry.

Harry looked from Kirk, to Khan, to John, who wasn't even looking at him. Although he could tell all of the other man's attention was entirely on him. But, he sighed. Then he nodded.

"Bones," Kirk called out, noticing for the first time his friend, "what in the hell are you doing to that tribble?"

"The tribble," Bones growled out, knowing Harry had just agreed to go, "is dead. I'm injecting Khan's platelets into it. His body regenerates like nothing I've ever seen on a normal human being, and I want to know why." He pressed the blood hypo into the tribble.

Kirk stepped forward, staring Khan down, "Are you coming with me or not?"

* * *

AN: So, yeah... worked hard on this one today. It literally is the last one that will be posted, unless I can find time tomorrow. But, I don't think I will. My fiance is feeling left out and unloved, so you all will just have to enjoy the smut of this one to get you through until the next week. Please know I love you all and please keep reviewing! I really like this chapter, so gimme your love if you do to!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: WARNING! SOME GORE!

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Bones said, following closely behind the group, gripping Harry's arm to the point of circulation loss. Kirk and Khan, along with all six security officers, were ahead of them. Kirk was speaking into a communicator.

"No," Harry replied, "I don't. But I am." He didn't remove his arm.

"_You want to do what?"_ Came the Scottish brogue from the communicator.

"We're coming over there," Kirk replied, turning a corner, "there will be three of us. Sulu is moving the Enterprise into position as we speak."

"_To this ship,"_ the other man asked, "_how?"_

Khan was quick to respond, "There is a cargo door; hanger seven, access port one-oh-one A. You need to find the manual override and open that airlock."

There was a slight pause, "_Are you _crazy…_ whoever you are?!_" There was a beat, as if the Scott was waiting for Khan to respond, which he didn't.

"Just listen to him, Scotty," Kirk soothed. "It's gonna be alright."

"_It is _not_ going to be alright!"_ The Scott replied, "_You want me to open an airlock in_ space_, where upon I will_ freeze, die _and _explode._" _

Harry entered the room with the rest of the men, where he was thrust a black space jump suit, complete with head covering and helmet. As the other men began to remove their clothing to put the jump suits on, Harry followed suit. He removed is shirt. His chest was bare when he heard a slight intake of breath. He turned his head to see John staring at him, blatant lust filling his eyes. Harry smirked, but turned, bending to remove his shoes.

He chanced a glance up, to Kirk and Khans direction. Khan gaze was unwavering, unemotional, and unsettling. Bones couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he desperately wanted Harry to stay on this ship. When Harry removed his pants, something Bones wished he could hide from everyone else, he quickly pulled the jump suit on.

It was skin tight and hugged his every lithe muscle. It made Bones want to rip it off. He would later, he decided.

Standing, they headed for the garbage shoot. He, Bones, grabbed Harry's arm again, causing the smaller man to stop and turn. Which, unfortunately, caused Kirk to stop and turn; which caused everyone else to stop and turn.

"Bones," Kirk said, "we don't have time for this."

"Please, Jim," Bones said, looking to his best friend, "gimme five minutes."

"We do not have five minutes, _Doctor_," Khan sneered.

"Then, give me thirty seconds with him," Bones growled, pulling Harry back into the room.

)page break(

Kirk turned to Khan, his hands resting on his hips. Khan stared intently at the doorway to the room, his eyes never wavering. He didn't have a readable expression on his face, but whatever it was; Kirk knew it had to do with the jealousy that he felt towards Bones and Harry.

"Slaughter is a killer, Captain," Khan said, his gaze unwavering, "it is best you remember that while we are on board this enemy ship." He turned to Kirk, "And he is a creature of habit. The things you will see him do may shake you, because he is able to do something that you simply are not able."

Kirk tilted his head in confusion, "And what is that, Khan?"

"Just as his name suggests," Khan said, turning back to the two men who were emerging from the room, both looking flush, "_slaughter._"

"Ready, Captain," Harry said, putting the helmet in place. He looked back to Bones, "See you."

"See you," Bones said, looking from Harry to Khan, who was smirking slightly. Bones turned away, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to join them, and headed to the bridge. He could only hope that what he said to Harry would hold true.

)page break(

Harry jumped down the hole leading to the trash exhaust and landed gracefully, while the other two used the ladders. He stood the side of Kirk, while Khan took his other side.

Kirk looked from Khan to Harry, realizing that he was now in between two killers. _Great,_ Kirk thought, _three some time!_ When he realized what he thought he could've kicked himself. _What is _wrong_ with me?!_ He shouted at himself.

He pulled up his communicator. "Scotty, how are we doing over there?"

"_Captain, I wish I had better news,_" the communicator voiced, "_They've locked her access to the ships computer. They'll have full weapons in… three minutes." _There was a pause, "_That means next time I won't be able to stop them from destroying the Enterprise. Stand by."_

Harry and Khan exchanged glances.

"_Captain,_" came the stoic voice of Spock, "_the ships are aligned._"

"Copy that," Kirk said, "Scotty! Are you in the hanger?"

"_Gimme a minute_," the man sounded out of breath. "_I'm _running_." _He panted. "_Woah, woah, woah. Captain this door is wee._ _I mean it's tiny. Four square meters, tops. It's going to be like jumping out of a moving car, off a bridge into your shot glass._"

"Yeah, it's okay Scotty," Kirk said, reassuringly, "I've done it before."

Harry and Khan both turned to look at Kirk in disbelief. What?

He looked uncomfortable, "Uh, yeah," he said, waving them, "it was vertical. We jumped onto this platform… anyway it doesn't matter! Scotty!"

"Did you find the manual override," Khan said, raising his voice.

"The manual override, Scotty, did you find it?" Kirk said, attempting to get control of the situation, again.

"_Not yet, not yet,_" Scotty said, and they heard pattering, indicating that he was running again. They heard buttons being pressed.

"_Captain, before you go,_" Said Spock, "_you should be aware that there is a considerable amount of debris in the field before- _"

"Yeah, Spock, thank you," Kirk said, ignoring the Vulcan, "Scotty!"

"_Yes, hang on, you mad bastard!"_ Scotty said.

Harry knelt into position. He noticed Khan bend down to do the same. Kirk took a couple of seconds longer, before he too knelt.

"_Okay, I'm all set to open the door,_" Scotty said.

Kirk breathed in a deeply, "Are you ready?"

Harry snorted, "Are you?"

The doors opened and they were sucked out.

)page break(

Flying through space was like flying on a broom, Harry noted. He heard Spock warn Kirk of debris, and he glanced over. He noted Kirk maneuver around the debris, before turning back to the task at hand. Using his air spray, he maneuvered slickly from side to side. He could see from his screen that he was still perfectly on course, but felt worry hit him when John shouted that Kirk was way off course.

Kirk shouted to Scotty, but the man wasn't answering. Kirk was attempting to get back on course.

Harry glanced over to Khan, but the man was doing fine, so he put his concentration back to Kirk. Suddenly his helmet got hit. Harry rolled his eyes. Jesus, was this what John had meant when he said that Kirk was accident prone?

He maneuvered completely off course, his display warning him of what he knew was obvious.

"_Slaughter,_" Spock's voice sounded in his ear, "_what are you doing?"_

Harry ignored him. He suddenly heard Khan getting the warning of debris, and then the crew losing sight of him. Sulu urged Kirk to change his flight pattern. Harry continued to maneuver closer to him. None of the crew paid him any mind. Of course not.

"Spock, my display went out I'm flying blind," Kirk said, he was still slightly on course according to Harry's display.

"_Captain, without your display, hitting your target is mathematically impossible_," Spock said.

_Jesus,_ Harry thought, _just admit to the bond already!_

"Spock when I get back, we need to talk about your bedside manner," Kirk responded seriously.

_Bedside manner, indeed,_ Harry thought. "Kirk," Harry said, gaining on him. "Don't change course."

"Why-" Kirk began, but then he felt a body latch onto his back. He gasped, "Harry, what the hell are you doing?"

Harry used his air spray to get them both back on course, "Saving your life."

"Follow close to me," Khan said, finally voicing his existence.

Harry place Kirk between the two of them, heading right on track.

"Scotty, we're getting close, we need a warm welcome." Kirk said, "Do you copy? Scotty!" There was no response. They were getting closer. "Scotty!"

The door was getting closer and closer, Kirk kept shouting Scotty's name. Then, just as they were about to hit the doors, they flew open.

They continued flying, until they hit the floor and slide some 200 feet. Finally coming to a stop, Harry sat up.

"Welcome aboard," a brunette Scottish man said.

"Good to see you too, Scotty," Kirk groaned from his position on the floor.

"Who are they?" Scotty asked, looking between Harry, who was already standing and scouting, to Khan who was kneeling and scouting.

"Scotty, Slaughter and Khan," Kirk motioned to the two men, "Slaughter, Khan… Scotty."

"They'll know we're here," Khan said, standing.

He removed his helmet and pulled off the jump armor. Harry followed suit and turned to Kirk. Kirk did the same, but also pulled off his pack. He pulled out four phasers. He armed them, then handed them out.

"They are locked on stun," Kirk said, looking pointedly to Khan.

"Theirs won't be," Khan responded, looking down at the gun.

"Then try not to get hit," Kirk countered.

Khan ignore Kirk, "This way."

)page break(

"They are going to have full power," Scotty said, following Harry and Khan, who both jogged ahead of them, "and we're w_alking?_"

"We're easily detected using the normal way," Harry said, putting his phaser down and typing on a computer. "Here, we can disable their weaponry. Giving us the advantage."

He pulled out his gun again, observed Khan doing as he had just done, then they both ran through the corridor. They entered another corridor and slowed their pace, allowing the two others to catch up.

"I don't mean to tempt fate, here," Scotty said, "but where is every one?"

Khan answered, "This ship is designed to run on a minimal crew; one, if necessary." He looked down another corridor.

Suddenly, a man appeared and attempted to hit Khan. Khan easily blocked. Kirk and Scotty stepped back, watching as two more men advanced on Harry. Harry deflected, knocking the two men away like they were puppies. Suddenly, three more men attacked Scotty and Kirk.

They began fighting them. Throwing punched and knees into guts. When the other men were down, only Harry was visible. They walked forward.

"Where is Khan?" Scotty asked, just as Harry exited down the hallway.

They followed where Harry had gone, turned and were completely lost.

"Shit," Kirk whispered.

"This way," came a deep voice behind them. They turned and saw Harry and Khan standing behind them.

Harry nodded to them, Khan stared, but they both began to leave.

"Scotty," Kirk said, "the minute we get to the bridge, drop Khan."

"What?" Scotty asked, "Stun him? Khan? I thought he was helping us?"

"I'm pretty sure we're helping him," Kirk said, pulling out his phaser.

"But, what about Slaughter? Aren't they… you know… a thing?" Scotty indicated with his hands some sort of obscene gesture.

"What?" Kirk asked, "No! Slaughter is with Bones!"

"What?!" Scotty asked, finally catching up with the other two. He knew enough to keep his mouth shut. If the Captain didn't say to stud Slaughter, he wasn't going to stun Slaughter.

They quickly made their way down the corridor. They all check side corridors for other crew members. Just as they were to reach the end, the power came back on. Hurrying their pace, they entered the bridge.

Stunning every crew member on sight, they made their way around the bridge. Kirk ended up in front of Admiral Marcus. When the entire bridge was down, save for Carol, Kirk nodded to Scotty, who turned and stunned Khan.

"Make sure he stays down," Kirk ordered Scotty.

Scotty walked over to where Khan had fallen.

"Admiral," Kirk began, "you are under arrest."

"You're not actually going to do this, are you," the Admiral asked.

"Admiral, get out of the chair," Kirk replied.

"You better stop and think about what you're doing here," Marcus said, "You better think about what you did on Kronos." He glared, "Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming. And who is going to lead us? You?!" He shouted, "You want me off this ship? You're gonna have to kill me"

"I'm not going to kill you," Kirk admitted, "but I could stun your ass and drag you outta that chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter, though." He leveled the phaser, but glanced at Carol. "You alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, Captain."

Suddenly, Khan jumped up, knocking down Scotty. He jumped over a console, taking down Kirk.

Marcus used that time to jump up and head to a side door. While he was attempting to enter in his override code, Khan walked forward. Carol tried to stop him, but he broke her leg. He grabbed Marcus from behind and shoved him into a nearby console.

"You," he growled out, "you should have let me sleep." He grasped Marcus by the head and squeezed.

Carol screamed as his skull was crushed. She watched as her father's eyes, the once kind and loving eyes, gouged of their sockets, blood running down them. Blood poured from his ears, and his tongue was bitten off. The man, who once resembled her father, was dead.

Kirk watched in shock as the Admiral was destroyed, almost literally.

)page break(

"Our sensor rays are down, Commander," Sulu said, but went quiet as the hailing screen showed view of the other ships deck.

Suddenly, Kirk appeared, though his posture was strained. Khan stood behind him, a phaser was in his hand and pointed to Kirk's head. He smirked onto the screen.

"I'm going to make this very clear, Mister Spock," Khan said, "my crew for your Captain."

"Captain," Spock said, he turned a glare to Khan, "you betrayed us."

"Oh you are smart, Mister Spock," Khan congratulated, grinning at him.

Kirk began to speak, "Spock don't-" but he was cut off when another gun from behind him smacked him in the joint from the neck to the shoulder. He fell down, Khan watching him go.

Behind him, Harry stared at the bridge crew of the Enterprise. They stared back, shocked. "Hello, loves." He grinned, leaning into Khan, who leaned back.

* * *

AN: I'm only happy with the ending of this chapter. I feel like the ending is completely out of no where. I hope you like this. It's addicting to write. Please REVIEW! GIMME MAH CRACK!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: WARNING THERE IS GORE IN THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

"_You are to find a serum that works," Marcus ordered, turning, and then leaving. _

_Khan watched him go. He had raised a brow when they had brought in the unconscious man on the bio bed. He had a beautiful face with full pink lips. High cheek bones that were framed by midnight black hair. He was shorter, only reaching Khan's chin if he were to stand, but his muscles were obviously lithe. He was… perfection. _

_Khan looked at the PADD. It listed the man as '_creature'_. Did they not have a name for what he was? He looked down again;_ Slaughter._ What kind of a name is Slaughter? It listed him as violent, strong and unpredictable. Curious. He read farther down. Several times he had attacked the doctors treating him. He never spoke, never screamed, and never did anything but attack._

_His body regenerated much like Khans own body. He was six times faster with reaction time then other humans. He was four times stronger. He was militia trained. He could use all weaponry from the past three hundred and fifty years. _

_But, then, that made sense. They had had him frozen since they found him one hundred and fifty years ago. And his age is unlisted. If his body regenerated like Khans did, then it was expected that he would never grow old. He would stay this beautiful forever. Like Khan._

_Khan had never found anyone from his own people that he had been attracted to. He much felt that he was simply their leader, destined to be alone and lead his people to victory against all others who were imperfect. His attraction to this man, however, was instantaneous, and he was almost hesitant to do Marcus' bidding. _

_Khan raised the awakening hypo to the man's neck. Pressing it in, the man's eyes opened immediately. Viridian eyes landed immediately on Khan. Khan held his breath. Such perfection didn't deserve to be held hostage in a place like this. _

"_Hello," Khan said, staring down at the man, Slaughter._

_The man was silent for a moment, perhaps wondering what Khan's end game was, but after a few beats of silence, he responded, "Hello." His accent was much like Khans. The man was also British, Khan mused._

"_My name is Khan," he said; raising his PADD, glancing down, then back up._

"_Harry," the man responded, he lifted his arms, but he was restrained, so his arms only lifted a few inches. The smaller man groaned, dropping his hand back down in frustration._

"_I'm sorry," Khan motioned to the restraints, "they are a necessary precaution." _

_Harry snorted, "Right, like I could hurt someone like you."_

_Khan paused in his fake reading, frowning, "'Someone like me'? I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."_

_Harry turned back to him, no expression on his face, "Don't you? Khan, please don't treat me like I'm stupid. I'm sure Marcus does to you, but that is because he himself is an idiot and needs to compensate by treating everyone else lower." He looked Khan up and down, "You are… better, than he."_

_Khan was quite speechless. He hadn't expected Harry to just glance at him and know that he was genetically enhanced. Quickly reading the file on the PADD, he soon learned that the man had a twenty-third chromosome. This would indicate that he was genetically enhanced. Like Khan himself was genetically enhanced. He, Khan, sniffed the air. Of course… genetically enhanced people had enhanced sense of smell. And they smelled different from other people. _

"_I'm sorry, Harry," Khan mused, turning away, he walked over to his desk. There he had many phials of chemicals; some were the ones that had already been on him, others were extra chemicals to be added to fine the perfect solution. "I will never do it again." He promised._

_Harry nodded in acceptance, "What are you doing?"_

_Khan looked up from the chemical he was adding together. "I'm finding a controlling solution for you."_

"_They're trying to find one of those again?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes, "I would've thought they'd give up. It's been nearly four years; they might want to throw in the towel." _

_Khan frowned. _Four_ years. He looked back down at his PADD. They had tried on several occasions to find a controlling solution over the past century and a half. Why did Harry think it had only been four years?_

"_Harry," Khan said, "you have been here longer than four years."_

_Harry froze, turning his head sharply to Khan, "Longer? What do you mean longer? How long…. What year is it?"_

"_2257," Khan replied, his eyes narrowing slightly as Harry's grew pale._

"_No…" Harry whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I've been here for one hundred and fifty years?"_

_Khan nodded. "Yes."_

"_Chryosleep." Harry said, glaring up to the ceiling. "My god… He's probably dead."_

"_Who," Khan frowned, he wasn't being clear._

"_My husband," Harry said, looking down to his hands. They were clenched into fists._

"_Husband?" Kahn looked through the file, there was no mention of a husband._

"_Yes… John." Harry whispered, "He was like me. But, they caught up to us. We had been hiding ever since the incident on Olduvai. They, the government, caught up to us. I heard them coming, so I told him that we should split up. I knew that they would never leave us alone until they caught one of us. He turned back just as they descended upon me. I thought… He must have died. Something must have happened." Harry closed his eyes in despair, "He would've come for me. I know he would have."_

_Khan watch as Harry came to terms with the idea that his was probably dead. It was never easy to lose someone you loved. Harry should have been with his husband when he died. But instead he was here. _This could work into my favor_, Khan thought._

"_Harry," Khan said, standing from his desk and walking to his side. "If given the chance, would you want justice for the life that has been stolen from you?"_

_Harry looked confused for only a second, before nodding._

)page break(

_Khan walked up, placing the face covering on the smaller man's head. He adjusted the back, so that the serum was constantly in touch with the base of his neck. He nodded to the admirals. He then stepped away from Harry._

"_Admiral," Khan said, motioning to the lithe man. _

_The admiral looked apprehensive for only a moment, "Slaughter," he said, though his voice wavered slightly. The lithe man didn't move, so the admiral continued. "Attack the men in the red shirts."_

_Without needing to be told twice, Slaughter jumped through the air, kicking both of the men wearing red shirts in the chest. They both went flying through the air. Khan smirked. He landed back to where he started._

_Marcus looked impressed, "Alright," he motioned to one of his assistants. The assistant pulled a bagged and gagged man into the room. The man was struggling, groaning and fighting. His hands were bound behind him, but he tugged those as well. "This, here," Marcus gestured to the man, whose sack was pulled off his head, "is a Klingon."_

_The Klingon had chocolate colored skin, ridges going down his forehead and a fierce growl. He glared at anyone his eyes could reach._

"_Kill him, Slaughter," Marcus ordered. "I don't care how."_

_Marcus stepped away from the kneeling Klingon._

_Slaughter stepped forward, pulling a knife from his thigh; he stopped in front of the Klingon. The Klingon glared up to him, as if daring him to use the knife. Slaughter tilted his head in an almost curious fashion. He then brought the knife to the very top of the Klingons head, right where the ridges start. Pressing down, he began to scalp the ridges right off the Klingons forehead._

_The Klingon screamed as red blood gushed from his head. He thrashed and attempted to turn his head, but every time he did, blood would fly everywhere and it would cause the steady flow of the knife to jag and skewer. When the entire forehead was scalped, Slaughter move on. _

_The Klingon, at this point, was breathing heavily. Still alive, he was clearly shaking and he looked up in fear at the lithe man. This gave Slaughter just the angle he needed, for he place his left hand under the Klingon's chin and brought the knife to just under his hand. Instead of slicing his throat horizontally, like one would think, he brought the knife vertically down the Klingon's jugular. _

_The Klingon choked and gasped, attempting for a few pitiful moments to catch air. It was no use, however, and was soon dead. Slaughter let the lifeless body fall to the floor, where it made an awful splash as it landed in its own blood. Stepping over the body, Slaughter sheathed his knife, then walked back to the precise point he started._

_Looking back to the Admiral, Khan noticed the smirk on his lips. Too bad the Admiral didn't see the smirk adorning Khan's own._

)page break(

_Khan watched as Harry entered his lab. The armed guard nodded to him, and then glanced at Harry. They were always a bit weary of him. Ever since he scalped that Klingon, something no one had ever considered doing, they didn't quite know what to think of Slaughter._

_But, isn't that what his name suggested? That he Slaughter people?_

_The guard exited the door, and Khan put in his own personal override code. Now, no one could open the door. Not even the Admiral._

_Harry reached up and took off his head mask. He turned to Khan and smiled. It had been six months since Star Fleet had awoken him. Three months since he killed that Klingon. And every day, he was brought in to see Khan. _

_It had been Khan's idea to fake the controlling serum. That way, Harry was given practically free reign of just about anything to follow through with the Admiral's orders. Granted, most of Harry's job was killing. But, no one but the Admiral and Khan know this. Khan had told him he needed to refill his controlling serum in the mask daily to ensure proper dosage, but that he was working on a way around that._

_Harry turned to Khan, his green eyes meeting Khan's blue. Khan stepped closer. He brought his hand up to the back of Harry's neck, before tangling it in the inky strands. He gave a stinging tug, before leaning down to crush his lips to Harry's own._

"_Ready for phase two, lover," Khan whispered to Harry._

_Harry smiled up to him. "And rearing." He leaned forward to capture Khan's lips again._

* * *

AN: Shorter, yes, I know. Also, I've been replaced by Crysis 3 by my fiance... sooooo. Anywho, if you guys could love me, that would be awesome. Since I'm not getting it here.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: WARNING! CONTAINS EVIL SMUT!

* * *

"Mister Spock," Khan said, pulling Harry closer to him chest, "give me my crew."

Spock looked down at Harry, whose eyes didn't drift from him, even as his hand moved up and down Khan's chest. Harry looked perfectly content being next to Khan; he had a dreamy sort of smile on his face. As if his whole world existed for Khan.

"Harry," Spock said, "what are you doing?"

Khan smirked, "Yes, Harry, what are you doing?" He looked down at the body pressed up against him. Harry looked up to him, the small smile still playing on his lips. "Beat the Captain, if you will."

Harry looked down to the Captain, the smile still on his lips. He lifted his leg back, and then kicked Kirk in the chest, his superior strength forcing Kirk to fly across the room. Kirk grunted and Harry began to walk forward when they heard Spock speak.

"And what will you do when you get them," Spock asked, his eyes moving from Khan to Harry.

"Continue the work we were doing before we were banished," Khan replied, steadily.

"Which is, to my understanding," Spock said, "involves the mass genocide of any race you deem inferior."

Harry returned to Khans side. He no longer had a dreamy smile on his face, but he still looked at Khan with adoration. Khan pulled Harry close to him, before responding coldly, "Shall I destroy you, Mister Spock?" He raised his fingers to run them through Harry's hair. The smaller man closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Or will you give me what I want?"

Spock didn't say anything, his eyes going to Harry for a moment. How could Harry betray McCoy in such a way? Did they not have history? McCoy had expressed his complete faith in Harry, only to have Harry stab him in the back by going behind him and teaming up with Khan.

Was this how Jim had felt when Spock filed that report? Certainly not has harshly, but something of the same manner. He looked down slightly defeated.

"We have no transport capability," he responded. He looked back up to see that Khan hadn't removed his eyes from his face and that Harry's eyes were now open.

"Fortunately," Harry said, "ours are perfectly functional." He moved forward to the front console.

Khan smiled, slightly, at the back of Harry's head, "Drop your shields," he ordered in a hard voice.

"If I do so," Spock said, "I have no guarantee you will not destroy the Enterprise."

Khan rolled his eyes, "Well, then let's play this out logically, shall we?" He stepped forward, rubbing his hands up Harry's back, who turned to look at him. "Firstly," he leaned forward and as he did, he rubbed his hands into Harry's hair, "I will kill your Captain to demonstrate my resolve." He yanked Harry's hair back, who moaned, "and if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew."

He leaned down and bit into Harry's neck, who shuddered.

Why was he making such blatant displays of dominance and affection to Harry in front of them? Spock wondered, before hearing a growl behind him.

He turned his head to see McCoy gripping the back of the Captain's Chair. He was watching the scene with absolute rage. The metal of the chair began to warp and bend and Spock had no doubt that McCoy could possibly rip Khan's jaw from his face.

So Khan was dominating Harry with Harry's true alpha forced to watch from afar. This must be internally destroying the Doctor. However, there was the true matter at hand.

"If you destroy our ship," Spock countered, "you will also destroy your own people."

Khan did not respond immediately. His mouth was currently attached to Harry's neck, who was shuddering and moaning, but when he pulled back his lips were moist and red. Harry leaned forward, needing Khan to hold him up. Khan kept his hand in Harry's hair, to steady him, perhaps. Khan's eye immediately went to McCoy and upon seeing his reaction, smirked.

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive," he said, he smirked harder as he saw McCoy glared at his hand, "mine does not. I will target your life support systems, located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates," he looked back down to Harry, after jerking his hair to have him look at him, "I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people." Harry gave him a soft smile, "Now, shall we begin?"

Spock considered what Khan had said, he would go through with what he claimed. He considered what Harry was doing, completely submitting to Khan. It still baffled Spock how he could do this to McCoy. He had seen in his mind, he knew that Harry's love for McCoy was too strong. He knew that Harry had had a controlling serum on him, but that had worn off two hours ago. Why was Harry loyal to Khan?

"_He is ever loyal to his alpha," _Khan had said in the brig.

Is that why Harry was with him? Because he was loyal to him.

Spock turned his head slightly, "Lower shields."

Khan smirked, "A wise choice, Mister Spock," he let go of Harry.

Harry immediately turned to the console and began to scan the ship for the torpedoes. Once they were located, he looked to Khan. Khan looked down and nodded.

"I see all seventy-two torpedoes are still in their tubes," he looked up to Spock, "if they are not mine, Commander, I will know."

Spock fought the odd urge to look to Harry, but his voice never wavered from the practical sneer he had on his face, "Vulcans do not lie. The torpedoes are yours."

Harry clicked a few more buttons and the torpedoes were transported and beamed into the cargo bay. Harry smiled over to Khan, who looked at the images of cargo bay. Those were the torpedoes they had both designed. All seventy-two of them, still intact, still ready to be opened.

"Thank you, Mister Spock," Khan said, smirking to the Vulcan.

Spock did not acknowledge the gratitude; instead he focused on the task at hand, "I have fulfilled your terms, now fulfill mine."

Khan looked down where Kirk lay, then he glanced over to Carol and then finally to where Scotty still lay, unconscious. They were all so pathetic. "In due time," he responded, and then dropped the transmission.

)page break(

When the transmission ended, Spock quickly turned to the ensign monitoring the countdown, who was pressing as many functions on the console as possible.

"Delay the countdown," he said, quickly, "we cannot have the Captain, Carol or Scotty on that ship when the torpedoes explode."

The ensign nodded to him, adjusting the time appropriately, and then giving an affirmative to the commander. Spock walked over to where the doctor was standing, who was still looking at the monitor with an almost thoughtful expression. Spock couldn't help but wonder how he was now taking this latest development with his husband.

He sat, swiftly, in the chair, but turned to McCoy. "How are you handling this, Doctor?"

McCoy glanced at Spock, "I'm… okay."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Given the circumstances, Doctor, I would understand some sort of-"

"Shut up, you green blooded hobgoblin!" McCoy shouted at Spock, causing the entire bridge crew to stop what they were doing and stare in shock.

Even Spock had not expected such a reaction. But, he could certainly understand. He nodded to the doctor, who plopped down next to the commander, with his head in his hands. The man had just lost his husband to a psychopath. Nearly anything he said would certainly be forgiven.

)page break(

Khan looked up to Harry, who was leaning against the console before the Captain's chair. He looked delicious, his black shirt slightly disheveled from the play that went on before the Enterprise bridge crew. His hair was a mess from where Khan had run his hands through it. His neck had already healed, but he still smelled like Khan.

Khan smirked, feeling arousal course through him. Harry was his, so perfect, so submissive, so ready for anything Khan would give him. He stood, leaning over Harry, who in turn, looked back up at him expectantly.

"I'm going to fuck you, in front of the Captain," Khan said, leaning over the smaller man.

"How kinky," Harry said, smiling, but leaning up to press his lips against Khans.

Khan's tongue entered his immediately, demanding submission within seconds. He brought his hands, slowly yet deliberately, down Harry's sides. They rubbed small circles around his waist, then they opened the belt. Opening it, quickly, he stuck his hand inside to cup Harry's length.

Harry full out groaned, his head flying back, his hands gripping Khan's forearms and his legs spreading. He moved his hips in time with Khan's strokes. His breath became labored and his teeth clenched. So responsive, all his, Khan mused.

Khan glanced over to see Kirk watching with slight horror, and Khan smirked harder. While his face was horrified, his body wasn't… if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by.

Khan lowers Harry's pant, and spun him around. He then reached up, holding two fingers to Harry's mouth, and ordered him to suck. Which, he did like a babe to a mother's breast. _Heavens,_ Khan thought, he was going to make Harry do that to his cock later.

Removing his fingers, he brought them to his arsehole. Harry cooed, arching his back, sticking himself out father. Inserting both fingers, they were gripped by a warm, tight and silken passage. He scissored his fingers as quickly as possible stretching Harry as much as the small time would allow, then removed himself from his own pants. He needed inside of him, now.

Entering Harry was heaven. The warm, silken channel, gripped him like nothing else before. He reached around, not surprised to find Harry hard, and pulled gently at the shaft. Harry leaned back to rest his head on Khan's shoulder. Then, Khan began to move. Back and forth his hips went, creating the friction that was so familiar to them.

His pace was leisurely done at first, but then the warmth was building. Heat began to pool in his back and in his belly. He began thrust faster, tugging harder, moaning, groaning, and biting into Harry's neck. All the while, Harry moaned back, begging for him to move faster and harder.

Suddenly, Khan used his free hand to shove Harry over the console, pumping Harry's cock faster and faster. He thrust in as hard as possible. He knew it had to hurt, but Harry could take it. His perfect, little, Harry.

"Uh," Harry moaned, "yes!" Harry suddenly came, his channel tightening around Khan.

Two more thrusts, then Khan came as well; spilling is seed into Harry's hot and sweet channel.

)page break(

Kirk was silent, in the time after Khan and Harry's fucking. He didn't understand how Harry could have done this to them. What hold did Khan have over Harry? He knew that he could trust Bones' judgment on just about anything, this included peoples character. What Bones wrong about Harry?

"Did you enjoy the show," Khan asked, after he had made himself descent. He was staring down at Kirk with a half smirk playing on his lips.

Kirk glared up at Khan, but his eyes strayed to Harry. Harry was looking down at one of the consoles, his hands moving over them easily. Khan's eyes followed Kirks, but then he looked back.

"I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself," Khan whispered, "lest I let Harry have his fun with you."

"Khan," came a gasp behind him.

Khan jerked around to Harry to see him panting and leaning over the console. "Khan… I…." Harry looked up, his eyes widening. He jerked back, his hand flailing and he stumbled, crashing against the console.

Khan rushed to Harry's side. "It's alright, Harry. I know." Khan reached into his pocket, pulling out a phial. Inside was a clear blue liquid.

)page break(

Spock took a deep breath, attempting to calm his emotions as he realized it had been yet another hour since they had heard from Khan. Two and a half all together. His mind was scrambled if he was unable to even keep track of what time it was. They had to find a way to get the three off that ship.

There was a beep from the hailing screen, when suddenly the bridge of the Vengeance came into view.

Khan was standing over Harry, who was flailed before him. In Khan's hand a phial of blue liquid was being unstopped. He placed his thumb over the opening, before dragging Harry over his arm, so he leaned with his chest resting against his forearm, cradled to this Khans abdomen. Harry's head hung down, as he panted for air. Then Khan dipped the contents of the phial and poured it over his, Harry's, neck.

Harry arched against Khan, while Khan whispered things to him. However, neither of them seemed to noticed that the comm was open. Why?

"Lieutenants Uhura," Spock said, not taking his eyes from the screen, "can they see us?"

Uhura checked her sensors, but then turned to Spock, "No, Commander. In fact, I don't even think they know they've hailed us. They've only opened the observation channel, not the communication channel." They all watched the screen.

Harry stood, straightening his back, cracking his neck and then he turned to Khan. His face adorned the same dreamy smile that had been playing on his lips when Khan had fist betrayed them.

"It's that goddamned controlling serum," McCoy spat, watching the scene angrily.

Spock only nodded silently. Khan was giving Harry the controlling serum again. Harry hadn't truly betrayed them.

* * *

AN: So, here is the next chapter! This one was a little harder to write, mostly cuz I'm pretty terrible at writing smut. Meh, it is what it is. And, once again, kind of a shocker at the end, right? Well, trust me, these little shockers will just keep coming! This is suspense for a reason, people! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm growing sad, and I need love... If you are going to favorite or follow, just leave a review to say "Sup, bitch, thanks for updating!" THANK YOU!


	12. Chapter 12

_Harry burst through the door to Khan's lab. Khan, who had been working with delicate chemicals, jerked around to glare at whoever it was. But, when he saw Harry's lit up, anxious, face, his gaze softened. He set down his chemicals, before turning back to the smaller man._

_Harry jerked the face covering to Khan, who took it and began to remove the fake serum to replace it with more._

"_Khan," Harry said, his voice wavering. He stepped forward, placing a hand on Khan's forearm. "I saw him."_

_Khan turned to Harry, confusion knitting his brows, "Saw who, lover?"_

_Harry blinked at the nickname, but continued on, "John."_

_Khan's hands froze over the mask as he removed the empty bottle. Harry's husband? But, Harry had been sure he was dead, or off planet. Harry said that the man would have come for him. He would have because they had been "mates". Khan glanced back to Harry._

"_You are certain," Khan confirmed. He set aside the empty bottle._

_Harry nodded, a grin splitting his face, "Absolutely. He even still smelled like John." Harry turned away, distress obvious in his movements. "What do I do? Do I just walk up to him?"_

_Khan closed his eyes, briefly annoyed at this new development. "Where did you see him?"_

"_He was standing on the platform with a crew on the memorial day for Vulcan." Harry snorted, "They're calling it Narada Day. How tasteless," he walked over and sat in Khan's chair. "What do I do?" He used the chair to spin in circles._

_Khan used this distraction to reach into the drawer next to where he kept his fake serum. He had hoped he wouldn't have to use this; that Harry would never stray, but under these circumstances…. Harry would never leave his side, he resolved. He was too perfect to ever belong to something or someone who would leave him in the hands of the government. He pulled out the identical phials that matched the fake serum and placed it in the face covering._

"_Ready," Khan said, holding out the face covering. "Also, for the record, I think it would be a terrible idea to just walk up to him and reintroduce yourself." Khan nodded to the face covering, "Give it time. Wait until the opportune time," he turned back to put away his dirty phials._

_Harry nodded, "You're right," he smiled, before putting the face covering back on._

_The moment the serum hit the back of his neck, Harry jerked and spasmed. He arched his back, his fists clenched and his legs gave out. He leaned over, hunch backed, gasping for breath. Suddenly, he stood back up, staring at Khan with a dreamy look in his eyes._

_Khan felt his guilt melt away, Harry was now his… completely. _

)page break(

Kirk glared up to Khan, as Harry turned back to the console, per Khan's instructions. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Sure, he had hoped that Harry was under the influence of the serum, he kind of liked the idea that Bones wouldn't be alone anymore, even if he didn't know Harry. Or Bones, for that matter. In fact, Kirk somewhat pitied Harry at this moment.

Harry was unable to be who he was. Who that was, Kirk was unsure. But he knew, from the way that Bones had treated him, that Harry was someone special. Kirk wanted to get to know that version of Harry. Hell, Kirk just wanted to get off the ship alive. But, first things first.

"You are pathetic," Kirk spat out, glaring harder as Khan turned to him. "You say you're better, but you can't even get Harry to be with you! So instead," he motioned with his hand, "you drug him. Just so you can feel the tiniest shred of love from him." He rolled his eyes, "And, you call yourself superior."

Khan began to advance upon him, his fists clenched, his jaw set. "You think I didn't have him?" Khan stopped right in front of him. "I did," Khan said, his eyes glazed at a memory for but a moment, "he was mine, once. Back when he thought his husband was dead. He was devoted to me and my people." Khan shook his head, "But, one day he came in. He was excited, because he had seen his precious husband. He began to plan, almost immediately, how he would meet him, and what he would say. I knew at that moment, I would lose the only mate I would ever be able to find. Harry had always been loyal to his husband. Even from the very beginning of our relationship. He still would think about his husband, still think about what he could have been doing." Khan glanced back to Harry, who was still observing the console. He was always like this when the drug first took effect. He would be back to normal in a few moments. "Harry is loyal to a fault. So I decided to make that loyalty mine."

Kirk snorted, "So, what, you couldn't find a nice boy or girl of your own species?"

Khan turned his glare back down to Kirk, "The girl would have been for breeding purposes only." He rolled his eyes, "I'm very, thoroughly, interested in only my own gender, _Captain._ Harry is unique," he smirked, "in the way that he has a uterus and ovaries, despite being completely male."

Kirk felt his eyes widen in surprise. "He… what?"

"Like I said before," Khan said, turning away, "I don't know what type of creature he is, but he is yearning for an alpha. Something I'm very happy to give him." He walked back up to Harry and wrapped his hands around his waist.

Harry turned back to Khan, "Is it time to send them over?"

Khan nodded, "Indeed it is." He looked down at Kirk, "Well, Kirk, it seems now apt to return you to your crew." He smirked as the familiar balls of light began to surround him, "after all, no ship should go down without her Captain."

They disappeared completely off the bridge.

)page break(

They reappeared in the med bay, shockingly. The nurses shouted in surprise as they all ran to Carol's side, lifting her to the biobed. They did the same to Scotty, who still had yet to awaken. They tried to drag Kirk, but he ran to the bridge, ignoring the nurses.

Spock turned to him, immediately, when he entered the bridge. Jim ran up to him, wrapping his arms around Spock and relishing in the feel of the warmer Vulcan.

"Shit," Jim said, "I've never been so happy to see you."

He glanced around, noting the happy faces of everyone. But, when his eyes landed on Bones, he felt guilt run its course to his stomach. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty, he hadn't done anything wrong, but he hadn't done anything right either. He let go of Spock and walked up to his best friend.

"Bones…" he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Bones shook his head, his eyes going to the view screen.

Kirk was shocked to see that he could see into the bridge of the USS Vengeance. Harry and Kirk were looking over the consoles, muttering to themselves.

"Can they see us," Jim asked, glancing around to see several people shake their heads.

"No," Spock responded, "they have the observation conn on. They haven't realized it at all."

Jim paled, "How… uh, how long has it been on?"

Spock turned to Jim, "Since Khan gave Harry the serum."

Jim felt the color hit his cheeks, "Oh…." He trailed.

Spock went to speak, but suddenly his head jerked to the comm. Neither had moved from their positions, but they had Spock's compete attention.

"Captain," Spock said, staring at the screen with slightly widened eyes, "while I, of course, defer to your expertise, I'm going to stay in command for an inconclusive amount of time."

Jim looked at Spock. "Excuse me?"

"It is," Spock hissed through his teeth, "imperative that I stay in command for now." He never removed his eyes from the screen as he walked backwards and sat down. "Ensign," the ensign controlling the countdown looked up to him, "when I say to detonate, do so." He leaned over the comm on the chair, "The ship needs to prepare for imminent proximity detonation."

Kirk turned to Spock, "What the hell have you done?!"

"The torpedoes," Bones said, also not taking his eyes off the screen. "He's armed them. And now, they are on his ship."

They watched on screen as Harry suddenly looked up from what he was doing.

"Sulu," Spock said, "convert all power not used for life support to the shields."

Sulu nodded, "Shields at one hundred percent, Commander."

Harry turned to Khan, and he walked forward, slowly. "Khan," they all heard him say.

"Hmm," Khan said, not looking up from what he was doing.

Harry leaned into Khan's side. "There is something… odd." Harry said, lifting his hands up to Khan's arms, gaining the attention of the larger male.

"What," Khan said, lifting his hands to rub Harry's side.

"It's something John said," Harry said, looking deep into Khan's face. "Well, something that John did."

Khan smirked, "And what did that silly doctor do?"

Harry smiled back, looking down for just a second, "He gave me the antidote to your serum, Khan."

Khan stilled, his hands stopped moving, "What?" His hands froze right over Harry's hips.

Harry smiled still, "I'm not under the influence of the serum… I haven't been the entire time I've been on this ship."

* * *

AN: BAM! HEART ATTACK! TAKE THAT NONBELIEVERS! Haha, okay. Another shocker! Damn, girl! When is it gonna stop? I know, you all hate me! Cliff hanger, and it is kinda short... Kinda like losing your virginity... Okay, shoot me a REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

_Harry allowed Bones to drag him away from the group. Away from unsuspecting eyes and ears. When they rounded the corner, he turned back to Harry, whipped out a hypo and jabbed it into his neck. Harry didn't even finch, but he did raise an eyebrow._

"_And, that was what, exactly," Harry asked, looking Bones up and down. He was pulling out his tricorder, and running it over Harry, while Harry crossed his arms._

"_It was the antidote to the serum you've been receiving," Bones said, gruffly, "I don't trust Khan. Not as far as I can throw him," he finished his scan._

_Harry smiled at him, "I know," he lifted his hand to Bones' face, "John," he whispered, "I need you to know something."_

_Bones looked Harry in the eye. "What?"_

"_No matter what happens," he leaned forward, "I love you."_

_Bones frowned, they were immortal, what was he talking about? "I love you too," Bones said, kissing his lips fiercely._

)page break(

Khan looked down at Harry; he lifted his hands to touch the green eyed man's face. He looked completely shocked. Khan saw nothing but clearness in the smaller man's eyes.

"You… are not?" Khan said, his hands trembling.

Harry shook his head, "No."

Khan's eyes closed for just a moment, relishing, it appeared, "You have chosen me." He whispered, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Oh, lover," Khan said, leaning down.

Harry leaned up, meeting his lips to Khan's own. Khan easily dominated the kiss, but Harry gave in immediately. The bridge crew watched in shock as Harry kissed Khan heavily, his hands dropping. He lifted his right hand to his thigh, his fingers suddenly grasping a knife that none of them had noticed until that moment.

Right when Khan pulled back, Harry jerked the knife out and stabbed it right through Khan's spine.

Khan gasped in pain, doubling over and stumbling back. He looked up in shock as Harry stood watching him, hand still gripping the handle of the knife. Harry jerked the knife, spinning it in the muscle, causing a wide hole to appear.

Khan gasped for air once more, leaning heavily over one of the consoles. Harry's eyes held some tears as he watched Khan breath become shallow. A few tears even slipped.

"Please," Harry said, "forgive me." He let go of the knife and ran his hand through the hair of the taller man. "But you would have killed them all. Even my husband. And, as much as I hate Star Fleet… I love my husband too much." He soothed Khan's brow as he gasped for air. "It's alright, I'm here," he whispered. "You can let go, now."

Then, Khan did. He stopped breathing, his eyes glazed over and his body twitched. Not only that, but he fell to the floor, out of sight of the conn. Harry, however, wiped away tears. He raised a hand to his forehead as his whole body shook in distress. Even though he was a bastard, Khan _had_ been his friend. Harry had already lost so many friends.

Harry took a deep breath, calming himself, before leaning over the console, pressing a button, and then looking to the newly restored view screen. Jim and Spock were staring at him in shock, along with the rest of the crew. John, however, was looking at him with understanding.

"Hello, my love," Harry said, nodding to his husband, "did you miss me?"

Bones didn't respond immediately, knowing that Harry had just done something hard. "Harry," he said, "I love you."

Harry smiled, slightly, "I love you, too." He took a deep breath, "I'm coming over as soon as I set the ship to self-destruct." He looked down at the console. "Spock, I think tha-" His feet came out from under him.

The entire bridge crew watched in shock as Khan stood, staring at the bridge crew in slight amusement, "Sorry, Harry is now a little busy," he said, turning back to the fallen man.

)page break(

Slaughter flipped up, dodging the kick aimed for his head. He watched Khan carefully, noticing that his muscles were twitching. He dodged a punch and a kick. He jumped over Khan, hitting him in the back. Khan turned swiftly, landing a punch to his left peck, but it didn't really faze him.

They dodge and punched and stumbled and kicked. Each person landed a punch or two, then the other landing a kick or so. They were slightly evenly matched.

Suddenly, Slaughter kicked him hard into a console. Khan looked up, then down at the console, smirking. He hit a few buttons, aiming cannons, and firing them at the Enterprise. They hit dead on.

Slaughter flinched. _Spock, are you alright?_ He advanced to Khan, who stood back up.

_We've had major damage, our shields are six percent._ He felt Spock think back.

He threw a punch, but it was blocked and he heaved a kick up. _Just hang on,_ he thought, getting pushed away. He landed sprawled on the ground._ It's almost time. Detonate when I say!_

Slaughter stood back up. Khan stared him down.

"Why wouldn't you just pick me, Harry," Khan asked, throwing a punch that was dodged.

"Because I love him," Slaughter said, hitting Khan in the face, knocking him down. "And it never stopped. Even when I was with you."

Khan stood with anger in his eyes. He dodged another series of kicks and punches.

Slaughter lifted his leg, brining it in contact with Khan's face. The force of the kick sent him sprawling to the ground, and Khan could feel embarrassment in the action. He had fallen again?

He heard Khan growl, and quick as lightning, Khan was up. Slaughter went to throw another punch, but his hand was caught. Suddenly, a knife met under his sternum and was driven up to the hilt. Slaughter glanced down at the knife. Something felt off. He could feel a coldness radiating from the wound.

"Oh, yes," Khan said, "did I ever forget to mention," he twisted the knife in his gut, "I found a poison that can kill you. I kept it for a day like today. A day when you would choose… him over me." He leaned forward, resting his head to Harry's. "Why couldn't you just love me?"

Harry could feel and taste the blood in him mouth, the tang metallic fluid rising up and beginning to exit. He knew he was going to die, could feel it in his soul. And, as long as Khan went with him, that was okay.

_Now, Spock, do it now!_ He shouted through to Spock. Khan lifted his hand to Harry's chin, rubbing his thumb across to his lips, where the blood was falling. Then, with much regret in his eyes, he twisted Harry's head and snapped his neck.

He heard Spock shout the order, felt the torpedoes detonate. Khan looked over to his screen where he could watch over his crewmates in their sleep. All of them exploded in the cargo bay.

"No!" He shouted, letting go of Harry's practically limp form in favor of running over to the screen.

_Harry,_ Spock said, trying to get the man's attention.

_It's.. okay, Spock._ Harry whispered, _its okay._ He felt the darkness creep up into his eyes and he saw no more.

)page break(

They were too close to the blast. The Enterprise was hit and thrown back. They all felt it. Something was wrong. Jim glanced to Spock, who looked at devastated, his face apprehensive. It was nice to see some emotion. But, something was wrong with his ship, and Jim had to fix it.

He ran from the bridge, toward the Engineering deck. Half way there, Scotty ran from the direction of Med Bay. They had to get to Engineering.

Spock looked to McCoy, who was staring at the now empty comm screen. He wanted to say something comforting, something perhaps kind. But, he didn't have the words that the doctor would require. He didn't know what it meant to lose your husband, the love of your life. He hoped he never would. He did know, however, what it was like to lose the only person who would understand you and would love you most unconditionally. Perhaps he could say something to the doctor.

"Doctor," he said, causing the man to jerk to looking at him. "Please, I do not know what you are feeling, but please, understand, I know what it means to lose someone," He looked down. "Please, do not let your life end here."

McCoy nodded, when the ship gave a sudden jerk. He stumbled forward, looking around. He needed to get back to Med Bay.

He ran into Med Bay and began strapping everyone down. Then, he ran over to his chair, entering in the emergency seat belt codes, he felt the belts strap into place. The Enterprise gave another jerk. _Jesus Christ I'm gonna be sick_, he thought.

)page break(

Jim knew they were in trouble when he felt the ship get caught in side of earth's gravity. But, when they realized the Core was misaligned, he felt ice in the core of his stomach. He ran over to the door leading to the Core. He needed to realign the core.

"We'd be dead before we'd make the climb!" Scotty shouted.

That's when he realized something. No, none of them were going to die. No one else. Harry had already done that for them. Now, it was his turn. He turned to Scotty, punching him, knocking him out and setting him securely in his chair. He wasn't going to lose anyone else.

He opened the Core door. _Shit, this is a bad idea._ He thought, but he climbed the side of the Core. Yes, it was definitely misaligned.

There was only one thing he could do. He reached up, grabbed the side of the higher part and kicked for all it was worth. He kicked and he kicked. Finally, when he thought he had no more strength, the Core realigned, hitting him hard with a fresh blast of radiation.

)page break(

"It's a miracle," Checkov's replacement, Ensign Harris, said.

"There are no such things," Spock said, disabling his seat belt.

"_Commander_," Came Scotty's brogue, "_you had better get down here. You had better hurry."_

Spock ran.

When he confronted Scotty, the man looked distraught. He glanced over his shoulder, to where the Core door was. Spock walked over, saw Jim, and felt panic rise in his chest. _No_, he thought.

"Open it," he demanded.

"The decontamination process is not complete," Scotty said, tears in his eyes, "you'd flood the whole compartment."

Spock looked back down at Jim. He melted to his knees. Jim was adjusting himself into a sitting position. Spock tapped the glass. Jim looked over to him, smirk on his face, he was breathing hard and sweat covered his whole body.

"How is our ship," Jim asked, he appeared tired.

Spock felt his throat close, but he ground out, "Out of danger."

"Good," Jim panted.

"You saved the crew," Spock said, his eyes stinging.

"You used what he wanted against him," Jim said, a small laugh hitting him. "You killed his crew."

Spock shook his head, "The crew is in Med Bay, I just blew up the torpedoes."

Jim nodded, slightly, "That's a nice move."

Spock frowned at the feeling in his eyes, "It is what you would have done."

"And, this," Jim looked down, eye's blinking heavily, "is what you would have done. It was only logical."

_Fuck logic,_ Spock thought. He could only stare at Jim, his heart flooding. He so desperately wanted to hold him in his arms, let nothing bad happen to him. He loved Jim, he admonished. And it was killing him to watch Jim die.

"I'm scared, Spock," Jim admitted. Spock's tears began to fall as his heart did. "Help me not be," Jim said, "How do you choose not to feel?"

Spock let a sob escape him. "I do not know." He raised his hand and pressed it tighter to the glass. "Right now, I am failing."

Jim met his eyes, shock radiating out of them. He gasped out, "I want you to know why I couldn't let you die."

Spock nodded, "Because you are my friend." He responded, leaning his head to the glass. "You are _t'hy'la._"

Jim frowned, "What… does that mean?"

"It means friend," Spock admitted, with no reluctance, "brother… and lover."

Jim stared up to him, swallowing hard as the tears came from his eyes. "Lover, huh?" He asked, lifting his hand to meet Spock's through the glass.

Spock didn't even raise an eyebrow, "Yes," he said. He formed his hand into the Vulcan hand salute. He could only cry harder as Jim struggled to do the same. Jim began gasping harder, meeting Spock's eyes. Spock let every bit of love he felt for the man emit through his eyes.

When Jim's hand fell, he no longer felt the bond that had connected them. It severed, leaving Spock with an emptiness inside of him that was cold and confusing. But, then, it became hot with rage. Spock felt more anger then he had ever felt in his life course through him. He looked down to the floor trying to catch the emotions, but failed. Then, he realized he didn't care. He would destroy the one responsible.

He would destroy- "KHAN!"

)page break(

They all watched as the USS Vengeance landed into Star Fleet headquarters. Spock's anger grew, "Check the ship for survivors."

"Sir," Sulu reasoned, "There is no way anyone survived."

Spock glanced behind him, "_He_ could." He ground out.

McCoy came running into the bridge. He watched as Khan jumped thirty meters from the destroyed bridge to the building. Sulu exclaimed, but McCoy rolled his eyes. He watched as the man who stabbed and poisoned his husband ran from the scene.

"Can we beam him up," Spock growled.

Chekov responded, "Zere is too much damage, I haf no incoming signal."

"Can you beam someone down," McCoy asked. He felt Spock turn to him.

"Yes, sir," Chekov responded.

They ran into the transporter room. "Stand by, for coordinates." Spock ordered. "Are you ready?" Spock asked.

To which Reaper responded, "Yeah, let go get this son of a bitch." They were beamed down to the surface.

* * *

AN: It's sad, right? I cried when Kirk died in the movie. And I saw it three times. Ugh... I'm just dying over that scene. I loooooove how the characters came out in this one. Though, I'm not sure how it's going to play out later. I'm prolly gonna not update for two more days, cuz I gotta start a Doctor Who marathon with my best friend. Can you guys believe she has NEVER seen a single episode?! WTF! So, gotta educate her. Also, I work 11 days staright this week. It's gonna suck. So, REVIEW and fill me with LLLLLOOOOVVVEEEE!


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING: SADNESS AND SOME GRAPHIC GORE

* * *

Both Spock and Reaper pulled themselves up on to the cargo transport. Khan, who had his back to them, didn't notice at first. Reaper made it to the top first, noticing that Khan was standing in the middle of the transport. Reaper growled, causing Khan to turn in surprise. He raised his fist to punch Reaper. Reaper grabbed his hand, easily, and jerked. Khan was taken off guard with Reaper's strength, and he fell into a toned chest.

While Reaper did all of this, Spock pulled himself up. He felt himself become impressed at the Doctor's ability to apprehend Khan so easily. Either McCoy was a true alpha or Khan was out of any real practice.

Reaper twisted his arm behind his back, securing an arm around his chest. Spock walked up, confident that Reaper could keep a hold of Khan, raised his arm and brought it down to Khan's face. Khan's only reaction was the jerking of his head.

Again, Spock punched Khan. Again, there was only the motion following the punch. This angered Spock, so he continuously punched Khan. Over, and over again. He was out of breath, his anger now spent. But, Reaper was still furious. He jerked Khan around.

He couldn't help feeling smug when he realized that Spock wasn't able to hurt him like Kirk hadn't been able to. But, when the Doctor jerked him around, Khan felt a sudden cold fear ripple through his body as he observed the other man's face. Rage appeared to consume the other man and he lifted his arm and struck Khan across the face. Khan felt his left cheek bone shatter. Reaper then hit him in the jaw, which dislocated. He landed in a heap.

Khan opened his eyes, seething through the pain. He saw Reaper begin to walk towards him, his face drained of color.

)page break(

"Holy shit!" Sulu exclaimed, "Who knew the Doctor could get angry enough to beat the hell out of a man who is genetically superior."

Uhura didn't answer, but wondered the same thing. How did the Doctor get so strong? She watched as Spock walked over to Khan and held him for McCoy to beat. Were they really going to kill him?

One of Sulu's panel's began beeping, "Huh," he said, looking down and reading the information. It confused him; he ran the scan again, which turned up the same result. "But, that isn't possible."

Everyone turned to him, expectantly, each wearing a concerned frown.

"You're not going to believe this," Sulu said, looking up.

)page break(

Harry always hated dying. It was always so… painful. The return back was never a lap around the Quidditch Pitch, either. Death was an ass, and he was always trying to remind Harry that while he was immortal, he still felt pain. _Bastard_, Harry thought about Death.

He sat up, groaning at the knife still sticking out of his abdomen. The poison had killed him, but thanks to Chromosome 23 and his own "natural" healing abilities, he was immune now. He reached up and pulled the knife out with a groan. Oh, he was pissed. He stood, realizing the ship was now crashed into Earth. Star Fleet Headquarters, by the looks of it, and Harry could see people, rescuers, trying to get into the bridge.

_Shit_, Harry thought. He needed to find Khan. Who knew what the man was doing?

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on all Khans' location. While he may not know the exact location of Khan, he had perfected his own apparation abilities to only needing a specific thing to focus on. A person, for example, worked perfectly. Finding Khan's signature, he smirked, then with a loud pop, disappeared.

)page break(

Reappearing, Harry felt the wind rush his ears. Looking down, he realized he was on a transport. Cargo, if he wasn't mistaken. He didn't see Khan immediately, but turning, he could feel his heart wrench. Spock was holding Khan while Reaper was raising his hand and bearing it down onto Khan's already broken face.

He had to stop this, "Reaper!"

The man didn't hesitate, at all, but neither did Spock look up. Rushing forward to grab his husband's hand, the other man shook in surprise, turning to him. Shock radiated his face, as Reaper took in the sight of his husband. His face was pale, probably because of the coming back to life thing, there was a hole in his shirt, from where that bastard had stabbed him; he was looking at Reaper in concern. Why? Reaper was fine, just angry.

"You can't kill him," Harry shouted over the wind. He raised a hand to his husbands face.

Reaper frowned, "Why not?" He glared down at the bruised and bloody face of Khan. A gentle caress brought Reapers attention back to the smaller man. "He killed you, Harry."

"After I killed him," Harry replied, "Quid pro quo, my love. You can't beat him to death," he let go of Reaper, and moved to stand in front of his killer. "I won't let you."

Spock watched everything happening with a concerned eye. Yes, he was glad that Harry was still alive, but that didn't solve the problem with his mate being dead. Jim was dead. And it was all Khan's fault. And Khan would pay.

"No," Harry said, turning to Spock, "it is not his fault. Khan didn't kill Jim, Spock. He sent him back to you alive." Harry looked down at Khan. "Khan did nothing that wasn't already done to him." He whispered, but all heard.

Khan couldn't believe his eyes. Or, eye, as it were. His right eye was swollen shut and his pupil was blown. It was healing, now that the beating had stopped, but he would be blind for at least another four hours. He was now missing six teeth, but they were growing back. His nose was broken and bleeding. But, through all the beatings and pain, he could still only think about how he had let rage take over and how he could only think of what he had done to Harry.

But, then, Harry survived. His heart beat in his chest hard, as he watched his former lover raise his hands to gently cup the side of his face. Warmth radiated from those perfect hands and Khan allowed his eyes to close. If Harry chose to end his life, he wouldn't fight him.

Harry felt sympathy flood through him, and he could only imagine how much pain Khan was in. "_Stupefy_," he whispered and Khan fell unconscious. He looked up to Spock, who didn't even raise an eyebrow at the display. "John, come and touch Spock."

"Harry," John started, but with a look from his husband he knew better. He walked forward and grasped Spock's shoulder. Harry knelt and wrapped a hand around Khan's. He reached up and grabbed John's. With a deep breath, he concentrated on the Enterprise. Then a loud _POP_ sounded and they disappeared.

)page break(

They appeared on the bridge. Everyone turned in shock as Harry stood. He eyed the crew, momentarily, before nodding to the security team that had gathered there to watch the beating of Khan. He motioned to the unconscious body, "You should probably put him in the brig. And Merlin help you if he is anymore injured when I come down there."

They all hesitated for a moment, before receiving a nod from Spock. Then, the all hauled the sleeping form of the super human off to the brig. Harry walked to Spock, who was motionless. He could feel the numbness radiating from the half-Vulcan. He had just lost his mate, his love… his _t'hy'la_. Harry couldn't even begin to understand what that meant for him.

He turned to John. John also looked sad. Sad for the alien, sad for the thought of losing his friend; sad about everything. He wondered what would happen if he were to die completely. Would John look this sad?

Harry turned, determined now, he swept from the bridge. Reaper and Spock looked to each other for a moment, before jogging after the lithe man. They would only admit to themselves that it was obvious the other man was scary. He was also right, unfortunately. Everything Khan had done had truly been out of retaliation for himself or for his people. None of it was unprovoked. Therefore, the only true criminals were themselves.

Star Fleet was not going to like this.

)page break(

When they entered Med Bay, Kirk's body was missing. Looking around, they saw everyone gathered around the table where Bones had tested on the Tribble. They all looked up when the three entered. Carol rushed forward.

"The Tribble," she said, excited, "the one you injected!" She began to grab Bones, but took a glance at Harry before she simply motioned. "It came back to life!"

Bones rushed forward, looking down at the now living creature. It was moving and acting like a normal Tribble should. "How…?" He glanced around. "Where is Jim?"

Carol motioned to one of the chryo tubes, "I had them remove one of Khan's people, and replaced it with Kirk. It was the only way to potentially save brain function."

Bones nodded, looking into the chryo tube. His mind raced with possibilities, "Maybe I could create a serum from-"

"That won't be necessary," Harry said, stepping forward. He raised a hand, inputting the chryo code, he released the tube and opened it to the air.

"What are you doing?" Carol said, rushing forward to stop him. "He'll have no chance to come back normal if we don't preserve him." She went to reput the chryo code, when Harry grabbed her hand and whipped it around her back. She gasped in pain.

"Touch the tube again," Slaughter whispered, "and I'll rip your fingers off. One. By. One." He pulled up a little higher, "Understood?"

She groaned, before nodding. He let her go and with a push, sent her sprawling into one of the bio beds. All of the nurses and other doctors looked at Harry with some fear, while others looked at him with anger. He had attacked her for no apparent reason. What else would he do?

Harry looked to Spock, "If you want me to save Jim, with no help from Khan, I need you to move him to a private room." He nodded to one of the doors to the side.

"Harry," Bones started, "what are you planning?"

Harry looked away from Spock, a small smile on his face. "Do you want your best friend back?"

Bones hesitated, looking from Spock, to Jim, then back to his husband. If Harry was going to do what he thought he was going to do, he wasn't sure if it was worth it. He thought back to the last time he had done it, and he hadn't been impressed then. He met Harry's eyes, though, and he knew that he was serious. He would accept the consequences… again. For his stupid mistake. And, Bones couldn't help but feel this was his entire fault. He never should have let Jim go down there. He, Bones, could have survived the radiation. Jim, obviously, couldn't.

Spock, however, made the decision for him. He walked forward, wrapped his arms around Kirk and lifted him bridal style. He then carried Kirk into one of the private rooms set up for more delicate procedures. He set Kirk down on the bed, gently, and swiped his hand down his loves face. Harry would make him better. He just knew he would.

Harry ignored any response Bones would give, and walked into the room. He looked to Spock, then back down to Jim. He could still see the sliver of life left in Kirk. Good, that would make this easier.

"I'm going to save him," Harry said, "brain function and all." He raised his eyes to Spock, as Bones entered the room, "However, I need you to do something for me."

Spock felt himself almost lean forward in hope, "Anything."

"Vouch for Khan during his trial." Harry said, meeting his eyes, "He is a bastard. A high strung bastard." He saw the shocked looks on both of the others faces, "But," he breathed deep, "he didn't deserve anything he got. He only did one thing that was bad. And that was done to me. I'll handle that. Don't worry. But, during the trial, I want the outcome to be nothing more than a slap on the wrist." He met Spock's eye, "Do you understand?"

Spock felt the shock wave through him, when he replied, "No, I do not understand." He said, he saw Harry's eyes narrow, "But, I will do as you ask." He finished, nodding to Harry.

Harry looked relieved, before he turned to face Bones. Bones looked thoughtful, angry, and confused. "Why are you doing this, Harry?" Harry went to argue, when Bones interrupted, "No! Why are you trying to save the man who _enslaved_ you, _rapped _you, and then killed you?!"

Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it. He thought for a moment, before looking back to his husband, "Because, despite everything that has happened to me… despite everything that he has done to me, he is still a good person." Bones went to speak, but Harry interrupted him, instead. "He is, John! He is! You have changed," Harry said, but there was no anger in his voice, "You have changed… so much in these years. You've had to. You must adapt. I understand. But… I am still the man who sacrificed himself for you. I have had to accept that you were dead or gone. That you had forgotten me." Harry's eyes welled in tears, and Bones could feel his own doing the same, "I had to try to forget you, because that is what you did to me." Bones looked away, unable to meet the eyes of his husband. They weren't accusatory, just resigned, "You even changed your name." Harry finished, frowning at him.

No one said anything, before Harry stepped forward, "Despite what you think, John, I always have and always will love you." He looked down at Jim, "I'm just not so sure you love me the same way, anymore." He raised a hand to Jim's forehead. "I have to accept that maybe, I'm from too far into your past to be a part of your future." He looked up to his husband, "And… that's going to have to be okay."

He leaned down and brushed his lips to Jims. Gold light began to surround the point of contact and Harry began to draw away from Jim. The gold light served as a bridge for the two sets of lips, and Harry began to arch in pain.

Whatever Harry was doing, it was hurting him. Judging by the strained chords in his neck, the veins threatening to burst in his temple, and the tensing of his arms, he was in some much pain, it bordered on seizure.

Spock began to walk forward, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see McCoy shaking his head, tears streaming from his eyes. His heart was breaking, Spock realized. McCoy was watching his husband give up his life for his best friend. And, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

AN: I'm soooo sorry for the delay. I deeply apologize! My dad was in a car accident, (drunk driving) and basically a long story short, I MADE him move in with me from TEXAS! Ugh! It has been a long and grueling week, plus work, then my daughter. It just has kind of sucked. Please bare with me! This isn't the end, by any means. I can't guarantee when I will post again, because I have to take care of my dad, but I will work on it more when I wake up in the morning and when I get home from work in the afternoon. REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! OR MINE!


	15. Chapter 15

_Harry felt himself… drifting. He could see around him a mist, blue in color; it seemed to have a mind of its own. He could feel it probing him, testing, to see his intentions. He knew what this was. This was the host. They were responsible for protecting the dead. _

"_Bring me Death," he stated, though if it was from his lips or in his own mind he didn't know. However, the mist understood him, because it backed away. It almost coward before him. He knew why. _

_A deep purple light shined before the form of a man materialized. He had lanky black hair, hanging over his ears. An almost sunken in face framed two midnight colored eyes with thin lips. His nose wasn't too large, but nor was it too small; it didn't fit his face, however. He wore a suit, black and muggle, with a black over coat and he carried a black cane. On his finger, an exact replica of the ring that held the Resurrection Stone, Harry noted. He hadn't seen it last time he saw Death, but then again, the last time he saw Death, he wasn't paying attention._

_Death raised an eyebrow to him, "You do know I am actually quite busy, don't you?" He looked Harry up and down, unimpressed, "You're not dead." _

_Harry shook his head, "No, I'm not. But my friend is." He motioned to the right, "Take me to where he is, I'm bringing him back to life."_

_Death's eyebrow rose higher, "You, little Master, are asking too much." He shifted, moving his cane from hand to hand, "James Tiberius Kirk is supposed to be dead."_

_It was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Do you think I care?"_

_Death turned a glare to Harry, "_You_ are the Master of Death, not him. You are the immortal, not he. Nor will he ever be. Even your little_ mate_ isn't truly safe from me." He must have known the reaction that would get from Harry, because he smirked, "I'll give you a choice, little Master: your mate or your friend."_

_Harry opened his mouth then closed it. If he went back now, without Jim, Khan didn't stand a chance. Spock wouldn't hold up his end of the bargain. If John died, Harry wouldn't be able to go on. He wouldn't be able to tell… No. He wasn't going to think about this. He was the fucking Master of Death. He didn't make deals with Death. He enforced his rule. And, by Merlin, he was going to._

"_I am your Master," Harry said, he stepped forward, "and as your Master, I order you, Azrael," he saw Death flinch at the use of his true name, "I order you to bring me the soul of James Kirk."_

_Death took a deep breath, looking up as if annoyed, "I hate it when you use my name." He resigned, but he didn't fight the order. Harry smirked as he lifted his hand gates appeared. "Your friend, Master, is through there."_

_He looked to the gates, skeptically, then back to Death. Only the Master of Death was granted knowledge of Death's true name. He was an archangel. He would do as his master bid. Yes, he would try to get out of it, even convince him of otherwise, but in the end, if his master forced him to, he would submit. It was a curse, Death thought, and a gift. His master was compassionate. He was kind, not cruel, and not evil. But nor was he sympathetic, or too kind. He was… just. Like Death himself._

_Harry walked to the gate, glancing back to Death, who nodded, and walked through the barrier._

_He wasn't sure what he expected, but seeing Kirk on a bed in the arms of Spock was not it. He was obviously in his rooms on the USS Enterprise, Harry thought. Kirk was nestled happily in Spock's arms, who looked just as content, running his hand down the spine of Kirk. Kirk glanced up, seeing Harry, his eyes lit with happiness. _

"_Harry," Jim said, sitting up, holding out his arm, "damn, this really must be heaven. Come on, I can feel another round comin'." He motioned to the bed. _

_Harry raised an eyebrow. He was risking his life to save this man? He walked forward, holding his hand out to Jim, who gently drew him, close. Instead of attempting to kiss him, he instead began to nuzzle his neck, laying kisses and nips along the jugular. Harry normally would have found this erotic. However, it was James, not Khan and not John, and he could see Spock behind him, watching impassively._

_Obviously not Spock, Harry thought. He doubted Spock would ever share Jim, even if Harry had demanded it. Not that Harry ever would. He wouldn't. That was just a bit… too… weird for him. He didn't have anything against Spock, but the double ridged penis kind of made him queasy._

_Jim moaned in his ear as Harry raised his hands to his hair. A hair fetish, how quaint, Harry thought. Though he really had no room to talk, he enjoyed getting his hair pulled. But, again, this was Jim._

"_Jim," Harry whispered, staring directly into the eyes of the not-Spock. Jim moaned something that sounded suspiciously like, "yeah, say my name, baby," but Harry ignored that. "Jim, I'm not here to have sex with you."_

_Jim jerked away, shock in his eyes; he looked Harry up and down. He felt Spock rub a hand up his back, "Why are you here?"_

_Harry eyed Spock for a moment, before responding, "To take you home."_

"_I am home, Harry," Jim said, defiantly, "this is home. It's heaven."_

_Harry looked calmly at not-Spock. "Jim, you are dead." He waited for a reaction, but when he didn't get one, he looked back to not-Spock. "Quit touching him." He ordered._

"_He is my charge," not-Spock said, drawing Jim close, "it is my job to keep him safe. Even from the likes of you, Master of Death." _

_Jim jerked at the name, "Master of Death?" He stared at not-Spock, then back to Harry, "What the hell does that mean?" He looked Harry up and down, "What are you?"_

"_I'm complicated," Harry said, ignoring the first question, "Jim, that isn't Spock." He motioned to the imposter, "It's an angel."_

_Jim jerked away from not-Spock, but ended up jerking too far and fell off the bed in a naked heap. "What?! Who the hell are you?"_

_Not-Spock looked at Jim, "My name is Haniel," he responded. He glanced to Harry and saw recognition in his face. "I believe you have dealt specifically with my brethren, Master of Death."_

"_Hmm," Harry responded, "Let's not change the subject, Haniel." He pulled Jim up to his feet, and when he was standing he was wearing his uniform. "Do you want to go home, Jim?" Jim glanced around, "Back to the real Spock, your mate?" Jim stared deeply into Harry's eyes; the honesty there was true, so he nodded. "I'm taking Jim back to the realm of the living." He began to walk towards the door. When it didn't open, both he and Jim turned back to the angel._

_To say that not-Spock looked pissed was a bit of an understatement. He glared, his brown eyes becoming completely black, and his face was turning red. Which, for the green blooded Vulcan he was supposed to be impersonating, was impressive. _

_Jim stepped back, closer to Harry, "Why can't I leave?"_

"_You are my charge, Jim," Haniel spoke softly, "You may not leave the safety of heaven."_

_Harry rolled his eyes, "Please, Haniel," he said, causing both beings to look to him, one in shock the other in malice, "you just want your sex toy to stay with you. Well, guess what? He already has a mate. And he is waiting," Harry looked into Jim's eyes. "Spock is waiting for you, Jim. The real Spock."_

_Jim stared into Harry's eyes, who looked at him with complete honesty, and nodded. "I want him," he whispered, "I need him."_

_Haniel growled, "No," he shouted, and charged to them. _

_Jim flinched back, but Harry raised an eyebrow. Haniel was flung back by an invisible force. He landed in a heap next to the bed. Looking up, he glared at the form of Death. The damned archangel was always interfering with the Potter's life. Always protecting his _little Master_._

"_He is my charge, Death." Haniel said, standing._

"_As my Master is mine," Death said, calmly, "and since your charge is under the protection of my Master, he is now my charge." He flicked his hand, causing the angel to fly back to the wall. "You may go, now, Master."_

_Harry nodded to Azrael. "Thank you," He turned, grabbing Jims hand and left the gateway._

)page break(

Jim jerked awake, feeling hands hold him down so that he didn't fall off the bed. His eyes were blurred, sound was muffled and his voice was hoarse. He could only feel something probing his temple. Realizing the warmth was Spock's inquiring fingers, he nodded permission to his Vulcan.

The mind meld was easier than the last, but then he knew it would be. It was like coming home when he felt Spock enter his mind.

"_T'hy'la_," Spock said in his mind, "_you are still weak. Please rest. You are alive again."_

Jim felt secure in the knowledge that Spock was with him, but he could feel something nagging the back of his mind. A memory… someone telling him that Spock was waiting. Heaven. Peace. Fear. _Harry! "Harry… Death."_ He thought to Spock.

The other mind hesitated, "_Rest, Jim."_ He heard, before he felt a pinch in his neck and was succumbed to sleep.

* * *

AN: In case anyone is wondering, Haniel is the angel of "joy and pleasure". I thought it would be appropriate. Also, if you're wondering what Death looks like, just google Death from Supernatural. That is really the only way I can envision DEATH. Also, I want more REVIEWS! AGAIN REVIEW! Even if you're just all "Yo, Hookah, about time you updated! It's been forever, Bitch." I'll accept it! Thanks guys!


	16. Chapter 16

"_Once upon a time, there was a Grim Reaper. He was lonely. He sought for a companion, someone who could complete him. He wondered many a land, searching, looking, and hoping for someone to help fill the emptiness that consumed him. _

"_One day, while with other reapers, he saw a light. Hesitantly, he approached the light. It danced out of reach, before he could touch it. But, it left warmth in its wake that began to fill the Grim Reaper. The Grim Reaper followed it. The light began to notice the Grim Reaper, and soon, both became enthralled with each other._

"_Eventually, they planned to leave their home of unhappiness and travel. With one last reaping planned, they would then venture out and become one. But, the reaping turned deadly… leaving both of them changed forever. When they were able to leave, they were blamed for the carnage that they had left and were hunted. Hunted, for being different, forever hunted._

"_After many years of hiding, however, they were soon able to reemerge. The Grim Reaper and the light were happy for a while. They were both immortal, you see, because of the curse of the carnage. So, they did not feel the need to reproduce. They simply wanted to be with one another, to love and to be consumed by that love. They watched, both sadly and impassively, as those around them began to wither and die. They would die of disease, which didn't affect the Grim Reaper or the light. They would die of old age; the Grim Reaper and the light were both eternally youthful. They would die of injury, but the Grim Reaper and the light were fast healers. _

"_Others, however, noticed this as well. They saw the never ending life that radiated from the two. And they wanted it. They wanted to harvest whatever power the Grim Reaper and the light had. They attacked the Grim Reaper and the light…. The Grim Reaper was captured and the light went out." _

)page break(

Kirk walked into the hospital room. He was carrying lilies, stargazer; he didn't know why, but they felt appropriate. He could see Bones sleeping over the side of the bed, his head resting on Harry's arm while his hands clenched the comatose mans. Kirk felt his heart constrict at the sight. Spock had told him what happened when Harry had gone into… the death realm… to fetch him.

He wondered what Harry would be thinking now. Bones never left Harry's side, but to shower and grab a change of clothes from the replicator. And all of that, he did here in this hospital room. He ate here, slept here, and filed the paperwork he needed to file. Bones' world revolved around Harry. Why didn't Harry see that? Perhaps he simply thought that because Bones had tried to move on that he had stopped loving Harry. But that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Bones had never forgotten Harry, Kirk knew this. Any time he had tried to get Bones to go out on a date, to live it up and be happy, Bones had always refused. He had always said that there was someone else out there, waiting for him. He had always said that that other person would be found, eventually, and when he did find them, he didn't want to have to deal with any sort of messy breakup. Kirk, now, knew that he had been talking about Harry. Even when Bones had mentioned the divorce, about why he had gotten one with Jocelyn, he had said that he couldn't love her the way that he was supposed to because someone else got in the way. He had never mentioned whom, but he had said that she felt it and had left him. Kirk, again, now knew it had been Harry. Bones had never truly given up on Harry.

Jim set the flowers into the empty vase. Spock and he had gone to Khan's trial. Much to the surprise of every single person at the court hearing, including Khan himself, they vouched for him. It had been part of the deal Spock had made with Harry to get him to bring Jim back to life. Khan was to be set free with a slap on the wrist. And that's what they tried to do. However it turned out to be more of a slap in the face for Spock and Jim.

Khan had been sentenced to the five year mission for the Enterprise. He was to be part of the security detail. Pending a psychological evaluation, that Kirk just knew he would pass, and the awakening of one Harry Slaughter (how that name came up, Jim would never know) from the coma caused by the hitting of his head on the Vengeance. He was a key character witness, as he had been in both Admiral Marcus' and Khan's custody. While, yes, it was recognized that he had been under the control of the truth serum, the needed his insight based on his experience with both the Admiral and Khan.

So, whenever Harry woke, he would be taken to the Board and questioned. But, when Harry would wake was the most important question.

Khan, after the trial, had asked Kirk about Harry. Jim had almost spat in his face, however, when he saw the genuine concern in his eyes, Jim simply ground out that he was in a coma, but stable. Khan nodded, and then was led away by the officers.

Jim walked over to Bones, shaking the thoughts of the trial from his mind, and put his hand on his back. He expected the reaction he got, when Bones grabbed his hand, jerked him around and planted him face first into the ground. This was the regular occurrence. So, he knew not to fight back.

"Jim," Bones ground out. "I'm sorry." He lifted his knee from Jims back, and pulled him up with ease.

"It's fine, Bones," Jim said, patting any dirt from his clothes and turning around with a smile. "How is he?"

Bones sat back down, taking Harry's hand, but shaking his head, "No change."

Jim frowned. "Nothing? I thought he was… all powerful and stuff."

Bones snorted, "And stuff."

Jim sighed, "Well, if uh… there is any change, call us. Okay?"

Bones grunted, rubbing his thumb over Harry's hand. He heard Jim leave. His eyes were fixed firmly on the beautiful face of his husband and he felt the tears begin to well. '_Dammit_,' he thought. He had cried himself to sleep every single day for the past two months. He didn't know what to do, how to help, or if Harry would ever wake up. He had finally gotten Harry back… and then he lost him again.

Sniffing, he leaned forward, "H-harry?" He said, "I don't know if you can hear me. I don't know if you're still even there." He wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. "I need you, Harry. I-I…. I love you, so much. You were never replaced." He raised Harry's hand to his forehead, "Please, baby. Please, come back to me. I can't lose you again. I'll die…." He tilted his head back, staring up to the ceiling, "I'll do anything, Harry," he looked back down to the sleeping face. "I'll be anyone you want me to be. If you want Khan over me… I-I'll… I don't care what it is you want, Harry, but I'll do whatever you want." He raised his hand to Harry's forehead and pushed the bangs back, exposing the perfect lightning shaped scar, "Please, come back to me." Bones leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Jim walked away from the door, tears filling his eyes. He was going to help Bones and Harry. Even if he had to go to the one person he hated the most.

)page break(

Khan was sitting in his cell, reading, when Kirk entered with Spock. He, Jim, did not want to do this. But, if anyone was going to be able to get Harry out of the coma, it was Khan. The only thing Jim knew about Khan, other than him being a shithead, was that he actually did care about Harry. In some weird, sick, twisted way, but he cared nonetheless.

Khan didn't even look up when Jim approached the barrier, he simply turned the page. "Yes, Captain?"

"Your psych eval came back," Jim said, coolly, "you're mental stable." Jim could see the beginning of a smirk appearing on the genetically superiors face. "You cheated."

Khan smirked fully, "Was it not you," he responded, "who said that the test it's self is a cheat?"

Jim shook his head, "Those kinds of tests are not designed to be cheated on, Khan."

"Neither was the Kobayashi Maru." Khan responded, turning another page from the book. "But, then you didn't come down here to speak about my test scores, did you, Captain?"

Jim hesitated, glancing to Spock, who gave him a mental push. "No," he said, at last, "I came to talk about Harry."

At Harry's name, Khan looked up. He raised an eyebrow, set down his book and stood, "What would you like to talk about?"

Jim shifted, feeling uncomfortable under the full intense gaze, "He hasn't woken up."

Khan stepped closer to the barrier, "He is still in the coma?" He received a nod from both Spock and Kirk, "But, he regenerative abilities are almost if not as fast as my own. He should have awoken by now, if all he did was donating blood for the transfusion into…" He looked between the two Star Fleet officers. One with a small look of guilt, the other, while stoic, was looking away. He growled, before hissing through clenched teeth, "What did he do?"

Jim shifted, "We're not sure." Khan scoffed, "No, I'm serious. Bones is tight lipped about it. He won't tell anyone what he did; just that he was able to… fetch me from the realm of the dead."

Khan looked skeptical when his eyebrow rose higher, "'Fetched you from the realm of the dead'?" He shook his head, "That is by far the most unintelligible thing you have ever said to me, Kirk, and you've openly admitted to jumping into a shot glass."

"Can you help Harry or not?" Jim ground out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tell me everything that happened," Khan said.

Jim recounted the tale of how he had died, gone to Heaven and had been brought back by Harry. Then, Spock told of the bridge of light, Harry's collapse, Jim waking just as Harry collapsed and the continuation of the coma. Nearly forty minutes later, Khan shook his head.

"There is something you aren't telling me." He said, a frown forming between his brows, "Something important." He appeared to be in thought, before he smirked, "What deal did you make?"

Spock felt shock run through his veins, though he was able to hide his emotions. Jim, on the other hand, started and stared with his mouth open, "How in the blue fuck did you know that?"

Khan smirked harder, "Because I know Harry." He responded, "You can't get something for nothing. Harry would always say that. Anytime he would regenerate, practically from the dead, he'd say it like a mantra. Therefore, he made a deal. What was it?"

Spock looked to Jim, who looked uncertain, "He bargained that we would testify for you during the trial."

Khan frowned again, "What?" He met the deep brown eyes, "You mean, he is the reason you told them all that everything I did was in self-defense?" Spock nodded once. "And when you said that I had 'accidentally lost control of the ship and it _happened_ to crash into Star Fleet'?"

"It was all a ruse to ensure that you would get off with just a 'warning'." Spock responded.

Khan brought his hand to his mouth. Yes, he was still in the cell, but, technically, he would be 'free' soon. He would be aboard the USS Enterprise, under the watchful eye of both Spock and McCoy. And, Harry had ensured that that would happen.

Now that he thought of it, it was all thanks to Harry that any of his plans had gone the perfect way that they had. He and Harry had made plans before Marcus had discovered him. He wondered if any of them were still possible. He was going to find out.

"Take me to him," Khan said, looking back up to the two officers, "I _will_ find a way to wake him up."

* * *

AN: AAAAANNNNNDDDDD we are almost done people! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but it is almost finished! Now, just so we are clear, I will be posting again within the next two days! Also, I want MORE REVIEWS! It's hard to write a fic if no one appears interested. Anywho, there will be about 3 more shockers, one of them slight, two of them BIG! I would love to see if anyone could guess what they are! Please, review and tell me if what you think they could be! Thank you guys!


	17. Chapter 17

"_Man will always die/ Will always breath his last breath/ For no Man is Immortal/ No Man can escape Death/ But, from the world of Magic He rises/ He wields the Hollows Three/ Escaping Death's true prison/ Fighting to Stay Free/ Death shall bow to Him/ For the power He must Endure/ Fighting the fight against Evil/ Until Evil exists no more." _

_Harry had heard the prophecy before. He knew it by heart, actually. He hated it as well. He had snapped that damn wand in half, thrown the stone into the deepest part of the Atlantic, and, regretfully, burned the cloak in a Fiendy Fire. _

_The next day, all three had returned to his home at Grimwauld Place. He smacked Death that day. Then, Death told him the prophesy with a smirk, causing Harry to smack him again. Death didn't speak to him for nearly twelve years after that. By then, Harry knew he wasn't going to age past twenty-five. So, he moved on._

_When he had died from a gunshot wound to head after training in the local Military, Death had returned and retold the prophesy. He said it almost every time he was returned to the land of the living. _

_But, last time he died, when he had retrieved Kirk from the realm of the dead, he spoke of a different prophesy. _

"_You will join the Enterprise. You will live on." Death stated._

_Harry raised an eyebrow. "What no rhymes this time?"_

_Death tilted his head, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Would you prefer a sonnet?"_

_Harry snorted, "I don't think so."_

_Death smirked, "You are much… funnier than my last Master."_

_Harry rolled his eyes, "Lucifer wasn't your Master. I was. He just… stole you momentarily."_

_Death shook his head, "Oh, yes, and my _retrieval _was just you taking me back."_

_Harry narrowed his eyes, "They should have minded their own business. Damn hunters." He growled, looking off into the blackened distance, as though something had caught his attention._

_Death's lips quirked slightly, "Ah, Master. You never did like the Winch-"_

"_I'd prefer if you didn't mention them, please." Harry said, crossing his arms, stubbornly._

_Death was practically grinning like a goon, although to anyone else, he was still only quirking his lips, "Are you still mad that they shot you so many times?"_

"_Bullets hurt." Harry said, practically pouting. "Where are we?" He said, changing the subject and spinning around._

"_The waiting realm," Death said, stepping forward. "You have to wait for your body to get over the shock of what you did."_

_Harry looked back to Death. "Well, how long have I been here? I know time runs differently here." _

_Death raised an eyebrow, "Four weeks."_

_Harry started at the news. "Four weeks?! What has happened down on Earth?"_

_Death shifted his cane, "Nothing you need to worry yourself over, little Master. But, I suspect you will-"_

"H-harry?_" Came a voice, floating all around them. They both looked up, straining to hear what the person was saying, "_I don't know if you can hear me. I don't know if you're still even there. I need you Harry._"_

"_John?" Harry said, his eyes straining to see in the darkness. "Death, send me back, now!"_

"_I can't," Death said, emotionlessly. "Your body is still in shambles."_

"I love you, so much._" John's voice came again, "_You were never replaced._" Harry felt his eyes widen. "_Please, baby. Please, come back to me. I can't lose you again. I'll die…._"_

_Harry turned a glare to Death, "Don't you dare let him die." To which Death rolled his eyes. _

"I'll do anything, Harry. I'll be anyone you want me to be._" Harry frowned at this. What the fuck did that mean? "_If you want Khan over me… I-I'll… I don't care what it is you want, Harry, but I'll do whatever you want._" Harry heard a sigh, "_Please, come back to me._"_

_Harry looked to Death, "Send. Me. Back. Now."_

_Death glared down to Harry, "And what shall happen to your body, hmm? Shall you flop about as though you have no bones? Your body cannot sustain your spirit nor your magic. You will destroy it if you go back now." He turned away, "While, I admit, what John Grimm just said was… touching, if I send you will no longer have a body to return to." He sighed, heavily, "This is why I try to tell you not to pull those sorts of stunts. Do you not remember what happened last time?"_

_Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course I remember what happened!" He put his hands to his head. He took a deep breath, before responding, "I saw him, by the way." He looked back to Death, "John has stuck close to him."_

_Death turned back to his Master, before nodding, "Yes, I am aware."_

"_Why… uh, why is he Russian?" Harry asked, looking Death up and down._

_Death raised an eyebrow, "I may modified his memory after putting him into a stasis for a few years."_

"_A _few_ years," Harry said, smirking slightly._

"_Yes," Death responded nonchalantly, "A few years. He was dead; his poor little mind couldn't truly comprehend what had actually happened. He was… is… too innocent."_

"_Yeah," Harry nodded, "the Kid should've never joined RRTS, or the Military for that matter."_

_Death nodded, "However, I was able to modify his mind. Making him smarter, brighter… slightly younger."_

_Harry was all out grinning, "You have a way with words."_

_Death rolled his eyes again, "A primitive way of communicating, I assure you."_

_Harry raised his hand to his hair, "So, you turned the Kid into a genius Russian whiz-kid named Checker." _

"_Chekov," Death corrected. "And, yes, some of my finest work."_

_Harry inhaled deeply, "Does… he know about his… differences?"_

_Death considered the question, "I'm sure he's noticed his ability to heal faster, but he has not taken any sort of action to find out why." He paused, "However, Grim has made it his personal mission to ensure that no one else in Star Fleet finds out he has a Chromosome Twenty-four."_

_Harry nodded to this. "Yes, that would be bad, wouldn't it?"_

_Death blinked, "I suppose." He frowned, "Why did you inject him?"_

_Harry turned the question over in his head, before responding, "I don't think I really know that answer anymore. I think… I wanted to make sure nothing ever happened to him."_

_Death snorted, "Well, genetically altering him was one way to do it."_

_Harry smiled, "Yeah, I suppose you have a point. But, what are you gonna do?"_

"_Reap him, one day," Death said, raising an eyebrow._

"_Not any time soon, I hope," Harry said, looking nervous._

_Death waited, causing Harry to feel a slight distress, before saying, "No, he has at least one hundred more years before he's in any real danger."_

_Harry nodded, that was all his was going to get out of Death, he knew. "How long do I have to be here?" He asked, making Death turn to him slightly._

"_Until a different prophesy is fulfilled," Death responded, cryptically._

_Harry frowned, "What prophesy is that?"_

_Death smirked slightly, "The one involving your two lovers."_

* * *

AN: Shorter, yes I know, but I'm updating as fast as possible. I'm really passionate about this fic, and it ALL just wants to COME OUT! UGH! So, one little shocker there! I know, completely out of the blue! But, hey, I thought you would like this. It's not the BIG shocker, just the little one. Take what you get, people, because the BIG shockers are gonna blow you outta the WATER! Alright, please REVIEW like IT'S MY MUTHAFUCKIN BIRTHDAY! (it's not, but you totally should)


	18. Chapter 18

"What is he doing here," Bones asked, watching as Khan walked over to stand beside Harry. He moved forward to get the other out of the room when Jim stopped him. Spock stood close to Jim.

"Bones," Jim said, "he's going to help you wake up Harry." It had been three days since Jim had left his best friend. He didn't look much different, though he had obviously changed and shaved.

"How can he do that, exactly," Bones said, glaring at the other man.

"I don't know," Jim said, leaning forward, "but, he swears he won't rest until he wakes him." Jim eyed Bones, "Please, don't beat the fuck out of him. He means something to Harry."

At that sentence, Bones closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then nodded. "Alright," he whispered, "for Harry." He then turned to the black haired man, who was staring down at Harry with an unreadable look on his face. "Alright, Khan, how do we wake up Harry?"

Khan didn't respond, instead he knelt over Harry and sniffed him. Then, he checked Harry's pulse. Then, he lifted Harry's eyelids. He ran his hands through his hair. He pulled down the bed coverings and looked over Harry's chest. No scar from where he had been stabbed. How he had survived, no one knew for sure. Still, they couldn't rule out an after effect of the poison. He, Khan, after five more minutes of basic testing, turned to Bones.

"You have given him all of the normal antidotes for waking a coma patient," Khan said, more of a question than statement. Bones nodded. "I don't understand what is keeping him in the coma."

Bones glanced to Spock and Jim, before sighing, "He is in the realm of waiting."

Khan turned to him, a frown on his face, "The what?"

Bones swallowed his pride; if Harry vouched for him… he… Bones would have to trust him. "The realm of waiting. At least, that is what Harry called it the last time he did this."

Jim frowned, "Harry's been in a coma before? He's done something like this before?"

Bones nodded, "Yes, he has. He's brought back one other person that I know of. Harry was in a coma for two weeks." Bones closed his eyes, "I'm not sure what is wrong this time. I've tried calling to him, but it's not working."

Spock spoke up, "What is the realm of waiting?"

Bones licked his dry lips, "Harry is… the Master of Death. He is an immortal. He… can't truly ever die." He could feel Spock filing that information for later.

Khan felt his eyes widen. "What? Ever?"

Bones shook his head, "No, he will live on. Long after we're dead." Bones took a deep breath, "When Harry dies, he is forced into the realm of waiting. He says it's a different place each time. When he brought the last person back to life, I tried calling out to him. He woke up, immediately."

Jim frowned harder, "You didn't call out to him for two weeks?"

Bones turned back to him, "They wouldn't let me into the room for two weeks. I wasn't his husband then." He ran his fingers through his hair, "But, I am his mate. It should work. He said he could hear me, in the other realm. He woke up because I needed him, he'd said. As his mate, he knew he needed me and I needed him. I've tried nearly every day to call out to him."

Khan turned back to Harry's comatose body. "What if… his mate has changed?"

Bones felt a small amount of rage fill him. "Unlikely," he growled, "but, sure. What the hell? I'm not just standing in the room. Give it a shot, Khan." He said, sarcastically.

Khan ignored his tone, "How do you do this?"

Bones rolled his eyes, "You've never spoken to someone in a coma before?" He didn't wait for Khan to answer, "Just talk to him, you dumbass."

Khan looked down at Harry's sleeping face. Carefully, with a trembling hand, he lifted the almost lifeless fingers. He was so beautiful. So… dangerously delicate. It was a façade. He, Khan, knew that Harry could torture and kill with the best of them. He was perfection.

Khan leaned his impressive height down, slightly. Then, running a hand through the comatose man's bangs, he whispered, "Harry, I'm… not sure if you can hear me, but we need you to wake up." He paused, unsure of what else to say, and hoping that was enough. It wasn't. "Harry… please." Suddenly, for no reason he could find, Khan could feel tears filling his eyes, "Please. Come back. I-I…. I need you. I can't… survive without knowing you are still alive. I'm s-so sorry for what I did. I'm sorry, Harry." One of the tears slipped, "Please. Harry, I don't care if you choose the Doctor over me. I don't care if you hate me when you wake up… but please wake up." He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, just over the lightning shaped scar, "Please. I think…." He glanced back to Bones, "I think we both need you alive to be able to live ourselves." He looked back to down to the black haired man, "I think," he whispered, "I think we both love you and will do anything to keep you. Please," he finished, "come home."

He stood up, looking down at Harry. He didn't stir, didn't twitch, didn't breath deep, he didn't do anything. Khan wiped his face and turned back to Bones, "It didn't work. How long did it take last time?"

Bones shifted, after having heard what the man said, he felt almost uncomfortable. "He woke instantly."

Khan frowned, looking back down to the sleeping man. "Why didn't it work, then?"

"Because you're not his mate," Bones ground out, causing the other two men to shift behind him. "He is still my husband, you know. He is still my mate."

Khan looked to Bones, his eyes narrowing, "You left him to die at the hands of your enemies."

"He sacrificed himself," Bones roared, causing Khan to jerk away, his face contorting to fear, "Harry… he gave himself up… for me. He…" tears leaked into his eyes, "he told me that we should split up. Said they would lose the trail. And, when I agreed, he just… let himself be caught. When I turned around, he looked so… at peace," Bones sighed, "With what he did. Like he was happy that I got away. I ran back, but it was too late. Harry was captured, and they weren't interested in me. I died, that day. And I died every day for the next one hundred and fifty years he was gone." He wiped the tears, "I love him. I love him with every fiber of my being, Khan." He stared into the frost blue eyes. "I'm willing to give up everything I am to save Harry. Can you say the same?"

Khan was silent, but for only a half a beat, "Yes. I-I love him, as well. Desperately. I could never accept life knowing he wasn't alive. When I stabbed him, I could feel my true happiness dying with Harry. I love him, with my very being."

Then, Bones realized that they had reached an understanding. They both loved Harry and neither would stand in the way of Harry's decision. And, this was… okay. As long as Harry survived.

But, it wasn't enough to reach an understanding. No, Bones would make it official. He stuck his hand out to Khan. Khan, looking slightly shaken, eyed it for a moment, then… hesitantly, took it and shook it. They met each other's eyes, nodding. This was a moment of truth for them.

Now all that needed to happen was for Harry to decide. Then, one would be happy and the other would be… content.

A sudden gasp shook them to the core, and they jerked to the formerly comatose man. He jerked, pulling one of the tubes in his arm. Bones rushed forward, saving Harry from any more pain. Harry, feeling Bones' hands on him, flashed open his eyes.

Both Khan and Bones felt relief wash through them. Harry was alive. Harry was awake. Now, what was going to happen?

* * *

AN: Please forgive me any mistakes. Please tell me if anything is wrong. I am half asleep right now, I've been up since 7am, it is 2am when I'm posting this. PLEASE REVIEW! Gimme mah luuuurrrvvveee. Also, no shockers this chapter. I'm trying to prolong it as long as possible. So, at this rate you can almost expect a chapter every day. Though, I'm not sure if that is a promise. We are almost done, though. PLEASE REVIEW! GIMME SOME COOKIES! I'M NOT ON A DIET!


	19. Chapter 19

_Harry stared defiantly at Death. He really hated him sometimes. "When will my body be able to accept me back?"_

"_Soon," came the short reply. "You really have no idea the length I will go to keep you as my master, do you?"_

_Harry frowned, "What does that mean?"_

_Death tilted his head, "You are, without a doubt, the most reckless, stubborn, and annoying brat who I have ever had the misfortune to serve." Harry didn't look surprised at this assessment, "However," Death continued, "you are also the most just, understanding, and thrilling. I have never had a master who understood the true meaning of being my master. You cannot escape me, and therefore, you must accept me." He raised his hands to Harry's shoulders, "You, alone, know my name. You, alone, are worthy of being my Master. And, I will not allow that privilege to be given to any other being." He leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead. "My Master, I would do anything for you. Even remake you atom by atom."_

_Harry felt his heart clench. He had never heard Death speak to him in such a away. Death had never felt the need. But, that didn't mean that he probably didn't feel it. And, if Harry was honest with himself, he felt a good amount of affection for Death. He wasn't sure if he could compare his relationship with Death to any other relationship…. But he knew that the affection he felt was sincere. He loved Death, so to say, and Death loved him._

_Both of them jerked in surprise when they both heard a deep voice breath through the darkness, "_Harry, I'm… not sure if you can hear me, but we need you to wake up._" Harry felt his frown return. _

"_Khan?" Harry said, looking to Death. "How can he break through the realms?"_

"_Patience, little Master," Death said, rubbing his hand through the immortals hair._

"Harry… please. Please. Come back. I-I…. I need you. I can't… survive without knowing you are still alive. I'm s-sorry for what I did. I'm sorry, Harry._" Harry felt his throat constrict, "_Please. Harry, I don't care if you choose the Doctor over me. I don't care if you hate me when you wake up… but, please, wake up._" _

"_I don't, you know," Harry said to Death, "I don't hate him. I understand why he did what he did. All of it, actually. I understand every bit."_

_Death didn't respond, but he did put a reassuring hand around his shoulders. _

"Please, I think… I think we both need you alive to be able to live ourselves. I think we both love you and will do anything to keep you. Please, come home._" _

_Harry looked to Death, "When?"_

_Death raised an eyebrow, before lifting his hands and swiping them down. From the dark abyss, a light shone. In the light, Harry could see Khan and John, both standing before one another, both with a look of acceptance on their faces and both shaking the other's hand. What the fuck?_

"_Now," Death said, before raising his hand and bringing it to smack Harry on the back of the head. This action caused Harry to go flying through the darkness._

_Death watched as Harry woke up in the hospital room, as both Grim and Khan rushed forward to his side. He rolled his eyes. _'Mortals,'_ he thought._

"_You should be nicer to him," came a rough sounding voice from behind him._

"_Should I?" Death asked without glancing away from the scene. He raised his hands to wipe the image, and the darkness surrounded them again._

"_Yes," the angel said, looking up to Death, his bright blue eyes clear and somehow… innocent, "he could order you to feel all the ways to die."_

"_Hush!" Death said, glancing around, "You may never actually know when he will die again and just reappear here!" He sighed a sigh of relief, "The prophesy has been fulfilled. When the two alphas are of acceptances, the Master will return earth." Death then remembered he had an audience. He glared hard at the angel, "What do you want, Castiel?"_

_Castiel smiled something he'd started doing since he lost his mind on earth, "Just to say 'hi'."_

)page break(

Harry stared out of the window. He could feel eyes on him, but the room was empty. Death was always watching him, one way or another. He knew one of the reapers was probably stationed to him. It wouldn't surprise him if he had three there, just in case.

He had spoken to Star Fleet. He had explained how Marcus had ordered the serum, how Khan had been forced, despite the fact that they had developed a camaraderie. He had been asked how Khan had fled, if Khan was guilty, if he thought to press charges, if he wanted to join Star Fleet officially. Harry answered every question, and all charges to Khan had been dropped. He still had to be part of the Enterprise crew, but that was just rehabilitation into normal society. Harry had technically done nothing wrong. He had been forced; they recognized that, therefore his guilt was nonexistent. That had been six months ago.

The doors to his room opened. Harry didn't even have to glance up to know both Khan and John were coming towards him. He turned around, looking between the two. Both were nearly identical in height, but where Khan had harsh lines to his face from anger, John had a softness that had come through years of experience. Both were extremely fit, muscular, and Harry knew they both were well endowed. Where Khan stood ready for an attack, John had a fluid cat grace to him that was almost predatory.

They both looked to him expectantly, "Harry," John said.

"Hmm," Harry asked, raising an eyebrow, looking up from assessing both of them. "What?"

Khan rolled his eyes, "Harry, you said you would come to a decision today." When Harry didn't respond, Khan continued, "About which of us you would choose?"

"Mmm," Harry said, he walked over to the door, raising his hand to the panel and setting the locks with his magic. Good, now they wouldn't be able to get out.

When he'd turned back, both men had their eyebrows raised. Harry smiled, walking close to them. They both stared down to him. He felt his heart beating in his chest. Their eyes… so different, but both so intense. Fierce blue, so alive they bore into your soul, like he could read everything within you by just glancing. Warm brown with a hint of green. The warmth in them, though you have to earn it, you know is just for you. They will show you every bit of love that you need.

Harry couldn't help it; he brought a hand to Johns head, and forced him down to his lips. The soft, full, angry lips that tasted of coffee, whiskey and love. The man who smelled always like gunpowder, sandalwood, and masculinity. He kissed back so furiously, with such passion, Harry felt his knees go weak when a delicious tongue invaded his mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss.

Then, he felt something shift beside him. Khan began to move. He was going to leave. Harry had obviously made his choice. But, when Harry suddenly broke away from a slightly dazed John and pounced into Khans arms, both men felt shock show on their faces. Harry attached his lips to Khans and a new battle was ensued. Khan always tasted like anger, savagery and, for some reason, cinnamon. Tongues and teeth met. A fierce battle between the two raged and Khan won out. Harry couldn't get enough. Where John was furious and passionate, Khan was angry and fierce.

They complimented each other well, Harry thought. He pulled away from Khan. Both men looked to Harry. Harry smiled, and took a deep breath. "I choose both," Harry said, "and if I can't have one, I won't have the other."

He watched as John and Khan turned slowly to look at one another, confusion in their eyes. What in the hell did that mean?

* * *

AN: Another cliffy... NO THIS WAS NOT THE SHOCKER! What a shocker it was though? You all effing guessed this was gonna happen. Right? Yeah, well, think again, bitches, this ain't the shocker! This is just the beginning of the end. Apparently I'm gonna drrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggg this shit out as long as possible. Also, if anyone is confused: Harry's relationship with Death is a lot like... a father to a son, I think. A bit more mental, and it's hard to say if there is even a line that isn't crossed by that, but that's mostly how it is. So, PLEASE REVIEW! GIMME MAH COOKIES! And remember THIS WAS NOT THE SHOCKER! Thanks guys!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: WARNING! EXPLICIT SEXUAL THEMES!

* * *

Jim walked into Bones' office. He had just left Harry's place after he and Spock had offered him an expertise job on the Enterprise. They called it a Diplomatic Edge. Meaning Harry's magic. It would be officially off the record and highly useful. Also, deceitful, according to Spock.

He saw Bones looking through PADD's; he hadn't even glanced up to see Jim enter. But, Bones knew he was there, that Jim was sure of. It had been two weeks since he had last seen Harry. Jim was worried. Harry had expressed concern over both Bones and Khan. Harry had also told Jim and Spock everything. Jim and Spock were slightly shocked at Khan's involvement. He wanted both of them? It was why Jim was here. He needed to talk to Bones.

"Bones," Jim said, sitting across from him. Bones held up a finger, reading the rest of whatever he was reading, before looking up. "S'up?"

Rolling his eyes, Bones shifted a few of the PADDs to the side, "I'm busy, Jim. What do you need?"

Jim smiled, "I just wanna chat, I'm bored."

"Take your boredom somewhere else," Bones griped, not looking up.

"But, Bones," whined Jim, suddenly his communicator beeped. He flipped it open. "Kirk, here."

"Jim," came a frantic voice that was Spock, "Jim, are you near the Med Lab at Star Fleet?"

Jim glanced up to Bones, looking worried, "Yeah, I'm here with Bones. What's wrong?" Bones was looking at him with a frown.

"You are with Doctor McCoy," Spock said, "its Harry…. Come quickly, please." The communicator beeped off and both men were out of their seats.

)page break(

They ran to Harry's door. Spock stood just inside, his face pale, and while mostly expressionless, you could see apprehension in the corners of his eyes. He turned to the door, silently, that lead to the bedroom. He then looked meaningfully to Bones.

Bones felt his heart drop. Every possible scenario of what could have happened to Harry was racing through his head. So, when he opened the door to the room, and stepped in, the last thing he expected to see was Harry shirtless, with Khan rubbing his back while sitting on the bed. The door whooshed shut behind him and he heard the locks slide into place.

"John," Harry chirped, he glanced behind him when Khan lowered his hands.

Khan wore a look of confusion on his face, but there was no real malice in his eyes. He glanced from Harry to John, then back to Harry. He didn't question what John was doing there, however. He simply looked between the two men before him.

John, however, looked livid. He was betrayed. Harry was here, with_ Khan_, getting a freaking back rub and his supposed friends tricked him into coming just so he could watch? He was going to kill them.

He turned away from his husband and Khan, intent on going through the door. But, a loud _crack!_ Sounded and Harry was standing before him. John felt his anger soften a little at the fearful face on Harry. What was he afraid of? That he, John, would hurt him?

"Please don't leave us," Harry said, putting his hands up, "Khan has agreed to try if you will." He gently laid his hands on John's chest.

John looked down to the hands resting on him. The warmth from his husband was infectious, but he couldn't get the thought of having to share him with Khan. With what Harry proposed, he as good as chose Khan over him. He couldn't have felt more betrayal. He didn't even know how it would work! Who was supposed to top? Who was the bottom? They, he and Khan, were both alphas. He and Khan would constantly be at each other's throats.

"Please, John," Harry whispered, bringing John's attention back to his husband. Harry rubbed his hands up his chest and began to draw his lips closer to Johns. "Please," he breathed just as their lips met.

John felt his resolve crumble the second his lips met the soft ones of Harrys. Harry opened for him and his tongue invaded the delicious cavern. His tongue dominated over Harrys and he felt Harry's arms reach over his shoulders and draw him flush against him. Johns arm massaged their way down his silken body to his waist. He felt the muscles under the warm skin tighten and tremble at the contact. The beautiful body began to purr as he growled. Harry wanted him. He wanted Harry.

John felt his stomach lurch in surprise when hands caressed their way up his spine. He detached himself Harry's lush lips to turn to Khan, who stood behind him with a lust filled look on his face. Harry turned his attention to the exposed neck line, licking, sucking and nibbling his way along the line. John groaned when Harry reached to just under his ear. His, Khan's, hand found its way to his hair and it tightened slightly. Khan's other hand moved its way to his chest, rubbing comfortingly, before reaching to the bulge in his slacks. A dark eyebrow rose, before Khan leaned down to capture Johns lips.

Strong lips forced his mouth open and soon the battle for alpha began. Tongues met angrily, teeth clashed and nipped; blood filled both mouths, though neither was sure who it belonged to. Khan's hand tightened in his hair and on his cock. John groaned at the feeling but didn't give in. He licked the top of Khan's mouth, causing the super human to tremble; John knew he had won.

"Fuck," Harry growled, gaining the attention of the other two, both turned to look at the lithe green eyed beauty. "That is so fucking hot." He rubbed his front into the hand and bulge on John.

Khan released John, making him growl slightly, and moved around to Harry's back. John bent and hooked his hands under Harry's knees while Khan pulled Harry to lean back onto his chest. John connected their groins and began to move and grind against his husband. Khan lifted his hands to the small pink nipples and pinched, causing the wizard to arch. Khan licked his way down the side of his neck.

John watched what Khan was doing to Harry, the way Harry moaned and leaned into the muscular man. He suddenly realized why Khan had reacted to him the way he did. It was beautiful. Khan was able to play Harry like an instrument. It only made John harder to watch.

How they ended up in the bed, John may never know. How they ended up with all of their clothes off, he was sure it was Harry. Harry had a tendency to simply charm off clothing as he saw fit. It was handy. John looked down at his beautiful husband, completely naked. Lithe muscles flexed and contracted under the pale skin, much like a snakes. It was breath taking. He then turned his attention to Khan. The war lord had bulging muscles under white alabaster skin. His most amazing feature, however, (though John couldn't see his dick) were his hands. They were long, elegant, with a strength behind them that was so sensual.

John could not believe he was just fantasizing about the warlords hands. He knew had been caught when he looked up to the faces of the other two. He didn't feel embarrassed, however. Instead, he pulled Harry to a lying position and then gently grabbed Khans hand to tug him to Harry's side.

"You go down that side," he said, starting at the very sensitive side of Harry's neck. He watched Khan lean down.

Licking and nibbling their way down, both felt pleasure blossom within as Harry began to moan and groan. They reached his nipples almost simultaneously. He cried out when both nipped the sensitive buds with their teeth. John began to rub his fingers over Harry's arousal. His hips jerked in response.

"Shit," Harry ground out. "I-I…. now, John, now!" He looked from John, to Khan, "Please, Khan!"

The two men, both extremely horny, looked to each other. How would this work? They didn't want to fight, that much was obvious. But, they both wanted inside of Harry. Instead of the two men arguing, or rather allowing them to, Harry sat up.

He conjured lube into his hands and then pressed the bottle into John's hands. "Open me, my love," he glanced back to Khan, "I'll have you both."

John tried not to groan at the thought, so he set himself to the task. He looked to see Khan with a small amount of envy on his face, he held out his hand to him. Raising an eyebrow, Khan placed his hand in John's and John squirted some lube into the palm.

They both men placed their fingers at Harry's entrance. Harry moaned loudly as he was breached. They both relished in the silken cavern that clenched around their digits. They rubbed and massaged, scissoring and stretching the warm entrance. Then, simultaneously, they put in two more fingers, stretching the lithe man's hole. John, as a doctor, knew it wouldn't be enough, no matter how many times Harry cried out as they flicked his prostate. He nodded to Khan over Harry's shoulder and they both inserted another finger.

When Harry was panting and clinging to John and his clenching couldn't get any more erotic, John nodded to both Khan and himself. Harry was ready.

They both lubed their cocks up, but when that was finished, they hesitated. Who would go first? Who would enter Harry first?

It was Khan, however, who decided. He pushed John into a reclining position and Harry climbed on top. As Harry sank onto his throbbing cock, his head fell back. Harry was perfection when he was riding him. He met Harry's hips thrust for thrust when he felt Khan move behind Harry and align his cock. The feeling of Khan's cock sliding against his while inside of Harry is almost too much. He has to retrain himself from coming too soon. His grip on Harry's hips tightens, leaving bruises that heal too quickly.

By this point, Harry is a quivering mess. The feeling of both of them within him must be too much, because he is soon riding them both with renewed fervor. His eyes are shut, his hair is matted and he is sweat is glistening. He is beautiful.

There is a tightness in his balls as he prepares to come, and he can only hear the moaning of Harry, the deep groans of Khan and the panting within himself. He tries to give warning, but it's too much. Harry is coming, spasming, clenching around them and with two almost identical roars of satisfaction, they are both releasing their seen within the lithe wizard.

)page break(

Harry sat up, several hours later. He was being sandwiched by his two mates. He smiled at them. John, his husband, his partner… his love. Khan, his lover, his savior, his friend. They complimented each other so well. He looked around the room, knowing that something had awoken him, he just wasn't sure what.

"_I am here, Master_," he heard in his head. He looked to see Death standing near the doorway to the bedroom.

He stealthily exited the bed, then hurried to follow Death into the living room.

"Hi," Harry said, sitting on the couch next to Death. "What are you doing here?"

Death looked offended, "What? No 'Hi, Death! How are you? How is being Death?'"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond.

"It's well, Harry, as am I, thank you for asking," Death said, as though Harry had actually asked the questions. "As to what I'm doing here, I just simply came to ask you a question."

"What?" Harry said, lifting his chin from his hand.

"How long do you think it will take Khan to figure out that you obliviated him back in when you were still at Hogwarts?" Death asked.

* * *

AN: BAM! SHOCKER!I know absolutely none of you saw that coming! Yeah, now you all hate me! This chapter was EXTREMELY difficult to write! I am not sure how I feel about the smut, but if I go back and change it, it'll suck worst than it already does. This chapter took 3 tries to write! GIMME EXTRA COOKIES AND REVIEWS! THIS ONE WAS HARD! SO... now what's gonna happen? Who knows? Hopefully... nothing too difficult to write, cuz I'm not sure I can take anymore of this writing this shit 3 times before it comes out right... GIMME COOKIES!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: WARNING! EXPLICIT MATERIAL!

* * *

_Harry walked into the bar. It didn't take much for him to confund the bouncer. He hated having to do this, but… he needed to get away from everyone at Grimmauld Place. They were all pestering him to take action, to fight, to win…. To do something! He hated it._

_He walked up to the bar, not nervous, and ordered a whiskey tumbler. He had had firewhiskey and knew that this would be water compared to that. After his first sip, which was easy, he sighed and laid his head on his palm. Life would be so much easier if he was dead. _

"_Rough night," a deep voice sounded next to him. He glanced up to see the most startlingly clear blue eyes. "I'll have what he's having," the man said. When the bartender went to work, Harry looked over his new companion. Dark wavy hair was styled back; pale skin was almost alabaster in color. He had an aristocratic nose and a full set of lips. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt, with grey slacks, that covered such strong muscles they bulged with very little effort. He was… gorgeous._

"_What I'm having isn't strong enough to cover my '_rough night'_." Harry replied, downing the rest of his drink, before motioning to the bartender for a refill. The bartender gave the other man his, before tipping the bottle and pouring its contents into Harry's empty glass._

_The other man smirked into his drink as he tipped his head back to down the drink. Harry gulped as he watched his Adams apple bob up and down. He, Harry, hadn't been laid since… Seamus, seven months ago. Of course, he didn't think this… brute of a man would let him top._

_Noticing Harry's obvious staring, the man turned to him, "My name is Khan." He held out his hand._

_Harry accepted it, feeling warmth radiating from the long fingers, "Harrison," he replied, giving only a slightly false name. It wouldn't do to allow this stranger to know anything about him._

_Khan raised an eyebrow, "You've never been here before."_

"_How would you know?" Harry asked, taking his hand back, and sipping more of his drink._

"_Because," Kahn drawled, "if you had I would've pounced sooner."_

_Harry smirked, his confidence rising a little more. He wasn't as timid as he pretended at school. Nor was he as socially awkward as everyone thought. "I'm sure you would have."_

"_I know I would," Khan said, licking his lips, "just as I know that you're not eighteen, despite the fact that you're here."_

_Harry didn't allow his face to show any emotion, though internally he gasped. "What makes you think that?"_

_Khan smirked, "You're far too innocent for the likes of this place." He glanced at Harry up and down, "Innocence I would thoroughly enjoy exploring."_

_Harry could feel himself tremble with anticipation. The thought of allowing this man access to his body was tempting. He looked as though he could do the most depraved things. He brought the glass to his lips, finished the contents, and stood from the stool._

"_Then, let's go on an exploration, shall we?" Harry whispered into Khan's ear, causing the man to gasp._

_Without allowing Khan to respond, Harry began to walk toward the exit. He felt a strong hand on his elbow and he was jerked around. Warm, harsh, unyielding lips met his. Harry felt any fight in him crumble. When Khan's tongue wished to gain entrance, Harry granted it immediately. Tongues met, clashed, fought and Harry felt lightheaded. _

_Suddenly, Khan pulled away. "How old are you?" He whispered into his ear._

_Harry closed his eyes, "Sixteen."_

_Khan sighed, "Virgin?"_

_Harry shuddered at the thought of Khan entering him, "No and yes. No for fucking someone, yes for being fucked."_

_He felt Khan stiffen slightly, "So… I would be the first to enter that," Khan reached a hand down his back, "tight," he reached his arse, "warm," he squeezed, causing Harry to moan, "hole."_

_Harry shuddered again, "Yes," he whispered back._

_Khan smirked, "So responsive," he murmured, "so perfect." He licked the outer shell of Harry's ear. "Good. I wouldn't want anyone else to have entered you," he nipped the lobe. "Shall we depart?"_

_Harry could only nod in response._

_)page break(_

_Harry sighed as Khan's mouth worked wonders on his lower abdomen. He clutched the comforter on the bed as Khan's head dipped lower to the tip of his penis. He groaned as the man licked and sucked at the skin, before taking it completely in his mouth._

"_Sweet, dear Morgana!" Harry moaned, he felt Khan's fingers gently prodding his opening. "Yes, Merlin, yes, in!" He shouted to the bigger man, earning him a chuckle._

"_So responsive," Khan whispered, before delving a digit within the warm cavern. He heard Harrison moan and smirked. Could this boy be any more perfect? "Do you like that?"_

_Harry tried to get more of Khan's finger inside of him, before Khan twisted it and bumped Harry's prostate. Harry shrieked in surprise, begging for it again, and thrusting down hard when he felt another finger enter him. The digits scissored him, opening him, making it hard to do anything but feel._

_He reached for his own cock, when his hand was grabbed and pushed up over his head. His other hand soon joined the first, when he felt Khan move his body over his, withdrawing his exploring fingers._

"_You shoot from my cock alone," Khan whispered dangerously, "nothing else."_

_Harry shivered with anticipation as Khan aligned with his opening. He felt the hands leave his wrists, but, somehow, knew better than to move them. When Khan moved into him, he gasped in pain. Was this what Seamus had felt?_

_He groaned, and then whimpered._

"_Shh," whispered Khan, he rubbed a hand through Harry's hair. "It's alright; I know it hurt the first time." He leaned forward and kissed Harry through the pain, not retaliating when Harry's hands lifted themselves and attached to his shoulders. _

_When the pain passed, Harry clutched his shoulders in an iron grip, before nodding the older man. Khan smiled gently down to him, before he began to move within him. There was still some stinging pain, but every brush of Khan's cock against his prostate sent sparks of pleasure rippling through his body, and soon Harry forgot all about the initial pain._

_Moan again, Harry lifted a hand to Khan's hair. He pushed his fingers through the, somehow, still perfectly styled locks and tugged. Khan leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry. Khan's tongue thrust in, mimicking perfectly the thrusts of his hips. Harry began to pant harder._

"_Yes," Khan whispered, breaking contact with his lips to whisper into his ear, "feel me? Nothing will ever feel like this again." He thrust faster and harder, "You will always feel me, won't you? Always." He licked the shell of Harry's ear, "You'll always be mine," Khan whispered._

_At this point, Harry would've agreed to anything, just so long as Khan didn't stop moving. So, in response to the nonsense he heard, he nodded back. _

"_Yes," Harry groaned, his abused prostate taking more hits, "Uh…. Yes, Khan!"_

"_Say my name again," Khan ordered. He pushed harder than any normal human should have been able to take. But, somehow, Harry was able. He, Khan, was too far gone to care._

"_Khan," Harry panted, "Khan!"_

"_Mmm," Khan moaned, licking his ear again. "You're mine! Say it!" He hissed._

"_Yours," Harry exclaimed, the idea of belonging to Khan pushing him over the edge. He stiffened as he came, his whole body becoming ridged. He shot his load between their two sweaty chests, slicking Khan's abdomen deliciously._

_The feeling of Harry's virgin channel tightening around him was too much for Khan, and he gave over to his baser urges. He bit into Harry's neck, marking him like an animal as his come coated Harry's inner walls. _

_Sated, and content, Khan gently lifted out of Harry, and settled next to him._

_He wasn't quite tired yet, and was perfectly happy with cuddling the boy. He wrapped his arms around him, whispering, "You could join me in Asia, you know."_

_Harry shifted, turning his head to Khan in confusion, "You're from Asia? You sound British."_

_Khan smirked, "I am British, Harrison." He sniffed Harry's neck, where he marked him, "Harrison. A plain name for such an amazing creature."_

_Harry lifted an eyebrow, "Sometimes, the most amazing things sound like they would be the most boring."_

_Khan full out laughed, his head thrown back, teeth gleaming, chest heaving. When he finished, he looked back to Harry, "You are brilliant." He pulled Harry closer. "Think on it. Join me. We could rule all of the East together."_

_Harry felt confusion filter through him and he frowned, "How would we do that?"_

_Khan smiled, "As if you don't know." He leaned forward and kissed Harry. "Sleep. We will discuss this tomorrow."_

)page break(

"And the next day, you woke first," Death said, finishing Harry's memory for him.

"And I _obliviated _him," Harry whispered, his eyes clouded with memory. He brought his attention back to the archangel.

"Yes," Death nodded, "you did." He folded his hands together, "He remembered a bit of you, you know." He looked Harry in the eye, "John _Harrison_. That was his tribute to you. He never really forgot. His memory could be crumbling. At least the one you created."

Harry shook his head. "It won't matter."

Death raised an eyebrow, looking Harry up and down, "And why not?"

"Because," came a voice behind them, "I already know."

Death turned, eyebrow raised high, as he saw Khan Noonien Singh and John Grimm standing behind him.

* * *

AN: This chapter was actually quite easy to write. As you can see, Khan is Khan. A couple of you were wondering if he was someone else, but no, he is still Khan. This whole thing, with Khan knowing is NOT the shocker! The shocker will actually shock you. Also, them meeting Death is not the shocker. So, as thanks for updating so quickly... I WANT MY COOKIES! I WANT THEM DOUBLE STUFFED! Also, I wanna hear what you guys think the last shocker might be! Please, you guys actually give me ideas! If you want this drawn out more than two more chapters, you've gotta review what you think! This whole thing was not intended to be a three some! Look at the good you guys do! SO MORE COOKIES!


	22. Chapter 22

Death turned from Khan to John, an eyebrow raised, "And, you, John?" He stood, Harry stood with him, "Did you know this?"

"Yes," John said, confidently. "I had asked Harry everything about his life. He told me that he had lost his true virginity to the dictator Khan Noonien Singh. I almost didn't believe him, but Harry had had no reason to lie to me before."

Death turned back to Harry, "It appears you have chosen your mates well, my son."

Harry smiled at Death; he stood up on tip toes, kissed Death's cheek, "You probably won't be seeing me for a while, my friend."

Death shook his head, "Sooner than you think, I'm sure." He then turned back to the two men standing behind them, motioned his cane in 'goodbye' and disappeared.

"So," John said, "I've never had the pleasure of meeting him."

Harry shook his head, "Death only allowed you to see him, I assure you." He walked to his men, lifting his hands to their chests. "Let's go back to sleep."

Khan and John glanced at one another, before following their little mate back into the bedroom. The two however had not intention sleeping. They spent the next few hours pleasuring Harry to everyone's hearts content.

)page break(

Harry stood on the command deck, next to the Captain's chair wearing a green Fleet Shirt. The green stood for the new position he held: Resident Diplomatic Enforcer. He wasn't sure how Kirk had convinced Star Fleet to give him this, obviously, made up position, but he appreciated this all the same. He was on the same ship as those he cared for. Behind Harry stood his mate, Khan, in Security Red Fleet shirt. Harry smirked at the thought Khan being a security officer, but he was also considered a Strategist Specialist. At least Khan was the Head of Security.

"Keptin on ze bridge," came the adorable voice of the Kid. Or Chekov, as he was now called. Harry found himself staring at the Kid with fond eyes. Harry couldn't have been prouder to be Death's Master than when he looked at the new life the Kid had earned. Somewhere, in that cold façade, beat a heart for Death.

Kirk walked around to his chair, after making rounds to everyone, including Vulcan kissing his soon to be husband. Harry rolled his eyes when he met the smirking face of Kirk. He was not taking Jim up on his proposition. Especially not now that his mates had laid very clear claim on him.

"Sulu," Kirk said, his commanding voice turned on, "take us out."

)page break(

Harry entered his shared quarters. The quarters he shared with Khan and John, or Leonard as he was called now. Harry couldn't judge anymore. He wasn't even called Harry Potter anymore, but now Harry Slaughter. That was a dumb rhyme, now that Harry thought about it.

He walked around the room silently, knowing that his two mates were in the bedroom. That was where he wanted to be, right now, cuddled between them or lying there while they worshiped his body, but something was bothering him. It wasn't his hormones, those had settled weeks ago after his bump had begun to really show. Yes, he was pregnant. With twins, actually. He smiled as he felt a little flutter against his stomach. They would be perfect. One that was dark haired like his father and pale while the other would be lighter haired and tanned. Both would have Harry's killing curse eyes, however, one boy and one girl. He smiled as he pet his stomach to settle them.

But, he wasn't sure what was bothering him. He sighed, making himself some tea at the replicator.

"Love," he heard Khan whisper behind him. "Is everything alright?"

Harry didn't even glance up when Khan wrapped his arms around his belly, effectively rubbing the stretched skin. He was only six months pregnant, but he looked more like seven. It didn't bother Harry, though. Harry was happy to take on as much weight as necessary to be able to handle his babes. He sighed again, leaning his head back onto Khan's chest.

"I'm not sure," Harry said, picking up his tea and taking a sip. It warmed him to the bone, and he smiled slightly, "I'm just afraid that the other shoe is going to drop."

"What do you mean?" Khan asked, swaying their bodies together to soothe Harry.

"Everything is going so… well." Harry commented, "I'm afraid that something is going to happen."

Khan kissed his neck, "My love," Khan whispered, "don't worry so much." He lifted a hand to his cheek, "Everything has panned out just as we planned."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I know. But what if they find out?"

Khan smiled, "They won't." He swiped his thumb across his bottom lip, "They won't because they all thought they've had a say in all of this. None of them realize that this plan has been in effect since hundreds of years before they were born." He leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips. "Since the day you decided to become _Slaughter_."

Suddenly, Harry felt more hands come around his back and he knew John was behind him, "Don't worry, Harry. We'll make sure everything will be alright." He kissed the back of Harry's neck, "The babies will be just fine. No one will find out. We won't let anything happen if they do. You're too powerful. Death won't let anything happen, either." He rubbed Harry's stomach, "Gods, you're so perfect swollen like this."

Harry heard Khan hum in agreement and he looked up to see Khan with lust in his eyes. Harry knew what was going to happen next. He allowed himself to, contently, be led to the bedroom by the two genetically altered men.

Harry smiled, looking behind them. His seer abilities were never wrong. They had all played their parts just as he had foretold. Yes, they had had to kill hundreds of people to get their happiness. Yes, many had been people they had once considered friends, but fuck them. They deserved their happiness. And, now, they would live happy. Just as he had foretold all those years ago at Hogwarts when he defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort.

)page break(

Harry jerked awake, searching the hospital wing for his mates.

"Harry," came Hermione's voice. "Oh thank goodness you're awake!"

Harry looked at Hermione incredulously. "H-hermione?" He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, "What happened?"

She pulled back, "Harry, after you defeated you-know-who, you went into a fit. You kept muttering about someone named John and you mentioned that dictator Khan Noonien Singh." She watched as Harry's eyes widened, "Harry… are you alright?"

Harry nodded, his mind completely wrapped in thought. What had happened to all the people in his dream? Were they just dreams? But, no. He had slept with Khan, obliviated him even. So…

Harry felt his eyes widen. His last thought before he jerked awake. _Just as he foretold all those years ago at Hogwarts when he defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. _

When Hermione left to get Madam Pomphrey, Harry smiled to himself, '_Soon, my loves…. Soon.'_

Soon, Harry would become Slaughter. He was already the Master of Death. Now, all he had to do was kill everyone who stood in his way to become… _Slaughter._

* * *

AN: FINISHED! TAKE THAT AS A SHOCKER! Who actually expected that? ANYONE?!Yes, there was mpreg. Yes, this was ALL quite literally just a vision for Harry. Yes, Harry told John and Khan. It all panned out that way because it is a paradox. It happened because Harry SAW it and Harry SAW it because it happened. This was never how this was intended to end. You all have literally changed the course of this fic. I want to thank all of you for reading and staying with this fic! This is the END! There may be a sequel... It depends on the reaction to this ending. If the reaction is strong, (not necessarily good), there might be a sequel. I want you all to know that I am going to be writing a Harry/Khan fic, though I'm unsure of what it will be (thriller/suspense ect). It will be SLASH and it will be rated M. Please leave your review of how you liked it, hated it, felt indifferent!


	23. Chapter 23

To the fans of The Rainbow (formally known as Lynn),

On July 21st, Lynn was in a two car accident involving an extremely inebriated driver and herself. While the drunk driver and his four passengers were unharmed, Lynn was rushed to the hospital, for her injuries, where she remained in a drug induced coma for four days. She recently began to ask me to post something on her fanfiction account informing her readers that she was alive, healthy (sort of) and upon her release would be updating as soon as possible.

Please keep her health and happiness in your thoughts and prayers.

Sincerely,

Her fiancée (AKA Jesse)

PS: she is allowed to check her email once a day, so please PM(?) her if you have any well wishes you desire to convey. I assume that means Private Message. She thinks of everyone at this site often and asks me to check on her fics every day. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be checking, so if everyone could help and assure her, I'm sure she would be most appreciative.


End file.
